


HP!AU

by keynesianismstony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, F/M, Gen, I am struggling Thor/Jane or Thor/Bruce, I will keep updating those tags, M/M, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers Friendship, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, The man from U.N.C.L.E. crossover, They have a relationship until Ch.17, because I write what I want to write, not too much connection between each chapter in the very beginning
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keynesianismstony/pseuds/keynesianismstony
Summary: 就，如果他們是在一個魔法世界並在Hogwarts唸書。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我想到什麼就寫什麼，前期章節基本上無前後關連。  
> 雖然盾鐵主線但更多是校園生活和友情向。

01.

 

Bucky發誓他這世上只有三件事最怕，第一是惹怒了他家母親大人，第二是沒能進葛來分多，第三是把他的死黨Steve搞丟或者是Steve自己搞丟自己然後不知在哪兒被揍死。

第一件事有鑑於他此刻在霍格華茲特快車上、而根據外面的景色他們已離開了倫敦市中心，所以諒他還在倫敦或者已經消影回家的母親大人也不會被惹怒；第二件事的話Bucky想不到會實現的可能性，這件事容他到晚上再擔心好了；所以問題是出在第三件事上。

是的，Steve Rogers，Bucky自三歲開始認識的好友，在Barnes夫人千叮萬囑要兒子在未來一年好好照顧的Steve，原本跟在他身後的Steve，在Bucky一手拿著行李箱一手拿著Winter的籠子差點撞到一個身材高大的高年級生而停下來朝他抱歉後，一個回頭已經不見了。

一個正常大活人斷不可能憑空消失的，就Bucky所知目前也沒有這樣的咒語，唯一的可能性就是Steve已經找到了一個還有空位的包廂，但他沒可能不告知Bucky。再往壞一點的方向想……嗯，他是看到什麼不公平的事跑去抱打不平了。

有時Bucky真的好想揪起Steve的領子把他猛搖一通，痛心疾首地拜託他有的時候該收起他泛濫的正義感，不要老被重重的拳頭打在那副瘦弱的小身板上。

好吧自小體弱多病、明明已經十一歲卻只有七歲孩子的身高和體重不是Steve的錯，死腦筋富有正義感愛抱打不平也不是他的錯，錯的當然是那班欺人太甚的惡霸。

Bucky拖著行李帶著Winter又走回頭路，走到中途的時候終於見到那班高年級生揍在Steve小身板上的第一拳。

好吧，果然又是這樣。Bucky扔下行李箱和Winter，衝了進來一腳踢在第一個學長的屁股上。

「嘿！你們幾個人在欺負一個學弟會不會太過分了？」Bucky努力地挺起胸膛想要顯得自己更大一點，但在這班看上去大概十五、六歲的學長前完全就是小毛孩一個。  
「又來一個不知天高地厚的小子。你是他的朋友？你朋友是不是上錯車了？他還是小學生吧？」惡霸學長一號哈哈大笑，看著那個搖搖晃晃站起來握起小小的拳頭的金髮男孩。  
「不，Bucky，不要阻止我。」Steve甩甩頭，握緊拳頭準備要毆下去的樣子。  
「來揍我啊小朋友～」惡霸學長二號從衣袋裡掏出魔杖，威脅似的準備要下咒。

就在這時候。

「你們鬧夠了沒有？可以滾出我的包廂嗎？」一把純正英音的女孩聲音響起。

包括Bucky在內的其他男孩一同把目光落到包廂最裡面坐著，從頭到尾都沒出過聲的褐髮女孩身上。她闔上書本，同樣已經掏出魔杖，指著惡霸一號。

Bucky對這女孩的第一反應：哇喔，這古典美的女孩好漂亮，再加上那一口好聽的英式口音，根本就是上世紀的英國淑女吧。

「噢我早說過了，你得要跟我們一起坐。」惡霸學長笑嘻嘻地回答。

Bucky聽見Steve嘴裡嚷嚷說什麼「不准欺負女孩子」，也看到那褐髮女孩優雅地笑起來，她放下魔杖，一拳揍到惡霸一號的鼻樑上。

Bucky和Steve目瞪口呆地望著那女孩子以及按著血流不止的鼻子的學長。

「我說到三，給我消失。一、二……三。」

惡霸一、二、三號惡狠狠地瞪了學弟妹三人一眼，灰溜溜地走了。現在包廂只餘下Bucky和Steve。

「呃，」兩個男孩只能發出一個聲音。  
「如果你們找不到包廂可以和我一起坐。」女孩看了兩個同是新生的男孩子一眼，簡短地說了一句，把魔杖收回衣袋裡坐回原處，她指了指對面的廂座。  
「那就再好不過了。」Bucky不待Steve的回覆便首先答應，他和Steve把還擺在走廊上的行李和寵物籠子都搬進去包廂，一同放到行李架上，最後一同落座於對面的廂座上。

「嗨，我是James Barnes，你可以叫我Bucky。」  
「我是Steve，Steve Rogers。」  
「我是Peggy Carter。」褐髮女孩也報出了自己的名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter is Bucky's owl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11歲的盾鐵見面，但他們沒能成為朋友。

 

 

 

02.

 

在麥教授叫他們排成一列往前走的時候，Steve排到Bucky的後面，Bucky的前面是Peggy。

突然，排在他後面的人戳了戳他的肩膀。

「喂，小個子，你就是白天在火車上公然挑釁高年級生的傢伙嗎？天啊你真的如傳聞一般這麼瘦小呢不知道暴食咒對你有沒有用呢——」那人一點轉彎抹角修飾問題的打算都沒有，直白地問出來。Steve不悅地轉頭，想要看看那個男孩是誰。

那男孩有著一頭柔順的褐色捲髮，還有一雙漂亮得驚人的巧克力色大眼，他的鼻子微微翹起，好不可愛。Steve恨不得現在手頭上就有畫筆以及素描本好讓他立刻把這人的樣子畫下來，可惜的是他的畫筆和素描本此刻還在他的行李箱裡，而且說真的，他有能力把一個五官這麼精緻的人畫得好嗎？

Steve覺得他應該回答對方的問題並介紹自己，然而最後衝出口的說話卻是：「對，我已經十一歲了符合入學年齡謝謝。」

那個男孩似乎沒料到對方會用這麼衝的語氣回答他，他的大眼睛裡的好奇和熱情在一瞬之間已經退卻，並且和Steve拉開了距離。

Steve想開口挽救這段還沒開始便已逝去的友情，卻因為已然踏入了餐廳而被裡面的景象驚嘆得一時忘了開口。

餐廳是一個有著極高天花板（而且那天花板是施了魔法讓它們看起來就像是外面的夜空）、長方形的房間。牆壁上插著了熊熊燃燒的火把。四張極長的木餐桌霸佔了三分之二的空間，千多名學生分坐在四張餐桌旁邊，餐桌上擺放了金碧輝煌但空空如也的碗盤，半空還懸浮著幾百枝蠟燭，隨著燃燒而不斷變換長短。餐廳的最後方是另一張橫向的長餐桌，教職員就坐在那兒，看著一班懵懵懂懂的一年級新生走到台前。

Steve回頭望向身後的男孩，那男孩已經轉過去和他身後的一個黑皮膚男生驚嘆著餐廳的魔法，沒再望向自己了。

Steve懷抱著失望的心情，和其他人停在一張木椅子前。木椅上有一頂破爛得到底都是補丁的巫師帽。

「那是分類帽！」他耳尖地聽見那個褐髮男孩對友人的耳語。

然後——分類帽唱起了歌來。

「……當我唸到你的名字的時候，請上前來戴上分類帽。」麥教授說道，並開始按照手頭上羊皮紙的名單點名。

一個叫Bruce Banner、戴著眼鏡滿臉緊張的男孩第一個被叫到前面來，坐上凳子戴上分類帽，半分鐘後把他分到雷文克勞去。

「Barnes, James！」

Bucky回頭朝Steve淘氣地眨眨眼，大步踏前。

「葛來分多！」

Bucky忍不住歡呼一聲，被麥教授瞪了一眼。他吐吐舌頭，往正在歡呼的葛來分多餐桌走去。Steve賣力地為友人拍掌。  
之後一個叫Barton的男孩以及Peggy也被分到去葛來分多了。那個跟褐髮男孩站一起聊天的黑人男生也被分到同一學院去。

終於—--

「Rogers, Steve！」

Steve戰戰兢兢地坐到凳子上，分類帽的帽沿把他的視線完全遮蓋，他只見到那褐髮男孩終於把目光轉回他身上。

當他聽見分類帽向全個餐廳的人宣佈說他去赫夫帕夫的時候，他必須承認他有點不開心的——因為他的好友和剛認識但已經很欣賞的Peggy都被分到葛來分多了！不過赫夫帕夫的學生們並沒有這位新加入的新生這麼瘦小而減退了歡迎新生的熱情，而且葛來分多和赫夫帕夫的餐桌就在旁邊，還是算很好的了。

「Stark, Anthony！」

噢，原來他叫Anthony喔。Steve這樣想著，看著分類帽在碰到那褐髮男孩的頭的下一秒已經厲聲尖叫雷文克勞。那男孩綻開了一個快樂的笑容衝下台往雷文克勞的餐桌跑去，卻沒有坐到一年級新生那邊的空位上，而是跑到後一點的位置擁抱了一個明顯是相熟的淡金色頭髮、高高瘦瘦的雷文克勞男孩一下，才坐到Banner身邊。

「感謝梅林，他這一年生活不會無法自理了。」與Steve同樣是赫夫帕夫新生、此刻正坐在他對面的一個金髮女孩和她身邊的一個矮胖男孩說，後者笑著點了點頭。

咦？所以他這是跟了兩個也認識Anthony（而且看來還是熟人）的人當了同院的同學了嗎？

 

當然Steve發現他與Pepper Potts和Happy Hogan組成了霍格華茲最有名的「替Tony Stark收拾爛攤子兼擦屁股獾院同窗會」已是後話。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為我看其他太太搞HP!AU時大抵都是獅院盾x蛇院鐵，總之就是獅蛇之爭，重覆性太高了所以我來搞個獾院盾和鷹院鐵。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor/Jane、Loki/Darcy主  
> 隱Bucky/Natasha/Clint

Darcy Lewis是個黑頭髮、綠眼睛的女孩。她的父親是個巫師，母親是麻瓜。幸福美滿的家庭在倫敦有間小單位，她有個帥氣但有點神經質的父親，還有個迷人又萬能的母親，直到她現在入讀霍格華茲之前她都沒有離家這麼久過。啊，順帶一提的是她被分到史萊哲林去，Lewis先生對此表示……嗯，只要好好唸書、貫徹始終，混哪個什麼學院也不錯。

你說什麼？非純種就不能進史萊哲林？別放屁了，佛地魔王就是個混血，前任校長石內卜教授也是個混血。這兩個人恰好在兩個層面上說都是出身自史萊哲林學院最偉大的巫師。就連Darcy現在的室友，一個有俄羅斯血統的紅髮女孩Natalia Romanoff（她堅持大家要叫她Natasha）也是巫師麻瓜混血來著。

除了非純種不能進史萊哲林這一點外，還有人總認為史萊哲林的學生不會和麻種當朋友。好吧，大家又是把石內卜教授和波特太太——莉莉．伊凡之間可歌可泣的友情/愛情放哪去了？  
Darcy壓根兒不會信這一套。恰巧她從小認識到大、住在隔壁小區的死黨Jane Foster就是個不折不扣的麻種，她現在是雷文克勞的學生呢。

Jane Foster是一個個子小小、一頭過肩褐髮的女孩子。她看上去就是個文靜的書呆子——當然本性也的確是個書呆子，正適合雷文克勞那些天資聰穎的學生的安靜求學環境（坐在史萊哲林餐桌吃著早餐的Darcy這樣想著的同時，雷文克勞的餐桌突然傳來一聲小型爆炸，那個叫Tony Stark的傢伙鎮定地從冒著煙的口袋裡掏出一個黑壓壓的什麼殘骸，他揮了揮魔杖把那殘骸變不見。雷文克勞的其他學生也只是見慣不怪地繼續聊天）。Jane Foster只有在上天文學課的時候才會從一個怪咖變得更加地怪咖。

Jane簡直是愛死每週三晚上十一時的天文課了。她和葛來分多的大塊頭金髮男孩Thor Odinson是教授天文學的Selvig教授的愛徒。每次的答問題他們兩個都爭得你死我活，功課上也是拼過。對於死黨和兄長這麼蠢的競爭，Darcy以及與她同院的Loki Laufeyson（不用再問為什麼明明是兄弟卻不同姓，這個一向冷漠對事事不關心的男孩在一年級的時候因為被問及這個問題而直接向發問的學生下了惡咒）只得翻了一個大大的白眼。

說起那個Thor Odinson和Loki Laufeyson這對兄弟，光從外表上看就能知道他們絕對不是親兄弟，然後他們還各自被分到南轅北轍的獅蛇兩院去。雖然現在獅蛇之爭再也沒那麼明顯，但史萊哲林天生的高貴（冷）始終是對於勇往直前、有勇無謀的獅崽子不屑一顧。Darcy沒少見到過Odinson對弟弟大獻殷勤卻冷臉貼熱屁股的可笑場面。

Loki、Darcy和Natasha是同期中比較親近的史萊哲林學生。其他的不是早已經有死黨而自成一角就是不太肯和混血的人混熟，Loki因為對待任何人都是冷冰冰再加上一年級的惡咒事件，沒什麼人敢接近他。於是被遺棄的三人就水到渠成地開始以三人組合結伴同行了。

然而Darcy和Loki真正相熟起來是最近的事。

雖然Darcy一向都是以看好戲的態度來觀看好友Jane以及Odinson家的長子在天文課時的互動，但一切事情在某天晚上Thor Odinson自然地伸手替Jane理好那一頭被夜風吹亂的頭髮，然後Jane支支吾吾地道謝而為起了變化。

雖然天色很暗但你不要以為我沒看到你臉紅了好不好，Jane！Darcy在心裡咆哮著。她對上了往這邊看的Loki的目光。

他們兩個？你哥跟我死黨？真的假的？ —Darcy瞪大本來就不小的眼睛表示震驚。  
  
依Thor那蠢樣來看，至少我能確定他是的。 —Loki聳聳肩。  
  
  
「我的天？！」Darcy衝口而出，馬上惹來Selvig教授的關心。  
  
  
後來有一天Natasha像是突然想起般向兩人提及「聽說Odinson跟Foster約好了明天一同去活米村」，Darcy的反應更加激動了。  
  
  
「你是怎麼知道的？」Loki倒是好奇起Natasha的情報來源。  
  
「你不需要知道。」Natasha勾起了一個神秘的微笑，繼續修指甲的動作。  
  
「Loki！明天跟我一起去活米村！」Darcy大叫。  
  
「不要，我才不要去那種人多得要命的地方。」Loki立刻拒絕女孩的邀約，他捧起書本繼續閱讀。  
  
「Jane正處於危險之中！你知道嗎？你哥光是用胸肌就可以把她焗死！還有他的肱二頭肌，我的天啊，他一手就可以擰斷Jane的頭！你要去阻止你哥！」  
  
「……」  
  
「我不覺得Odinson會謀殺Foster。」Natasha挑眉。  
  
「你叫Romanoff陪你去就好。」Loki翻了個白眼。  
  
「非常不巧地，我明天有約了。」Natasha斷然地拒絕了Loki的推卸責任。  
  
「跟誰有約？」  
  
「與你們無關。」  
  
  
結果Loki還是抵抗不了Darcy魔音般的要求（以及十個蜂蜜公爵的布丁的代價）陪她一同去活米村跟蹤他哥和她死黨去。

他們首先在三根掃帚遇到Thor和Jane在喝奶油啤酒，順便不小心見到了正與兩個葛來分多男生（叫Barton和Barnes的）坐一起的Natasha。一見到Thor和Jane結帳準備離開，Darcy也匆匆站起，卻被Loki拉回來。  
  
  
「你太明顯了，蠢材。先等他們離開這兒再說。」  
  
  
他們尾隨著兩個果然在約會的人的腳步，只見他們開始離開村子最熱鬧的地方，經過了豬頭酒吧，緩緩步上山坡。  
  
  
「他們正前往尖叫屋！為什麼要去尖叫屋！？」  
  
「我怎麼會知道！」  
  
「嘿，你哥幹嘛執起Jane的手了？！」  
  
「喜歡抓她的手就抓啊，還得要經你同意嗎？」  
  
  
Thor和Jane此刻正倚在欄杆，男生舉起手，要女孩的手放到他掌心之上。他一邊解說不知什麼，一邊緩緩轉動手掌。Jane聽得一臉入迷，在Thor解說完畢後不禁嬌羞地一笑，又說了句不知什麼。Thor綻開一個憨厚溫暖的笑容，他湊近Jane的臉，看來想要啃女孩的臉頰。Darcy再也忍不住，從藏身之所衝出來，掏出魔杖朝Thor施了一個電擊咒。

沒料到會被攻擊的男孩被觸電的咒語擊中，朝後摔到在地上。

 

「Darcy？！我的天！你對Thor幹了什麼？！」Jane尖叫。她瞪大眼睛望著Darcy以及從後面出現慢吞吞走到昏過去的兄長身邊查看情況的Loki。  
  
「他想啃你的臉！」Darcy喊道。  
  
「他只是想親我！」  
  
「他怎麼要親你？」  
  
「他喜歡我！我喜歡他！就是這樣！」  
  


聽夠了兩個女孩你來我往盡說一些無聊話的Loki清清喉嚨，他愉快地用腳尖踢了踢雷打不動的兄長的腰側。  
  
  
「Lewis，你對他施了什麼咒語讓他昏了過去？」他饒有興趣地問。  
  
「什麼——呃，電擊咒。」  
  
「你怎可以用電擊咒去攻擊北歐的雷電之神？！」  
  
「拜託，Jane，他只不過是跟雷神Thor同名而已不代表他就是雷電之神！」Darcy沒好氣地回應。  
  
「這個嘛，老實說在家，他爸和他媽也會喚他作雷電之神。」Loki聳聳肩表示雷神這名字並非兄長亂掰一通。「只是我倒是第一次見到有人會用電擊咒去攻擊雷神……我欣賞你。」他微笑地望著Darcy。  
  
「呃，多謝？」Darcy不確定地問道。「……那麼現在我們該拿他怎辦？」她低頭望著還是昏迷不醒的男孩。  
  
「就讓他躺著好了，早晚他會醒來。」Loki攤手，轉身準備往山下走。「好了，你還欠我十個布丁，Lewis。」

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lewis父親參照Charlie Bartlett這套電影裡面RDJ飾演Kat Dennings的父親的那個帥帥又神經質的老爸


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14歲的他們，依舊沒有進展。

04.

 

「你就是不會放棄的，對吧？」黑髮男孩朝另一個褐髮女孩使了個眼色，大步跟上了友人。

「當然！」Steve Rogers一手扛著飛天掃帚，用著穩健的步伐繼續往前走去，目的地就是前方不遠處的魁地奇球場。「你知道加入校隊當守門手是我的夢想。」

「但你打從二年級開始就申請到現在都第三年了！赫夫帕夫的隊長還是Janet對吧？我不覺得她這次會——嗷Peggy你幹嘛打我！」Bucky話沒說完就被Peggy狠狠地拍了腦門一下要他閉嘴。

 

Peggy送了一個「別打擊他」的眼神給他。Bucky委屈地扁了扁嘴，瞧見Steve完全沒有理會這鬧劇只是繼續走後立刻小跑步追上前。他們已經沿著選手通道來到球場的沙地範圍。

Steve停下來，他轉頭望向兩位友人。

 

「暑假的時候我長高了五公分，我的哮喘整整半年也沒有發作。」他頓了一頓，在Bucky開口前又繼續說下去。「我想再嘗試一下。祝我好運，Buck、Peggy。」

「祝好運——喂！」Bucky回應過後才反應到自己被擺了一道，但好友的身影已經遠去。「Steve Rogers你個小混蛋。」

「我們到看台上等你！」Peggy朝Steve的背影喊道，然後以不容Bucky掙脫的力道把男孩拖走，踏上通往看台的樓梯。

 

由於球隊新成員選拔只需要用到一半的場，再加上並沒有很多學生會特地在星期六起個早來球場看選拔，來看選拔的學生寥寥無幾、都集中於一處，Bucky一眼便看到那個身影。

 

「梅林的鬍子啊，那傢伙為什麼在這？」他問。

 

 

Pepper Potts再三確認過今天的太陽是打東邊升起、Tony Stark還是那個會吃甜得驚人的草莓味甜甜圈再加上一杯苦得驚人的黑咖啡的傢伙而不是中了蠻橫咒或是被人假冒了才肯和他在星期六的早上十一時來到魁地奇球場。

拜託那可是Tony Stark！只喜歡呆在城堡裡對魁地奇丁點兒興趣也沒有的Tony Stark！是誰當初說過「星期六早上只有肌肉笨蛋和笨蛋才會起這麼早」？沒錯就是Tony Stark。

 

他的理由是要來看Happy的球隊選拔。

 

好吧，真感人的友情。可是打擊手的選拔是十二時。Pepper說。而且去年Rhodey參加選拔時你有去嗎？

 

「⋯⋯」他假裝沒有聽見，繼續搗弄掌心的不知名儀器。

「你不說我就回城堡了。」Pepper說畢便闔上擱在膝蓋上的書本，一副要離開的樣子。

「嘿Pepppppper！」Tony Stark獨有的拉長尾音出現。

 

Pepper嘆了一口氣，正打算回頭之際便見到了剛來到看台的兩位葛來分多學生。她的藍眸瞇了瞇，像是想起什麼像的立即望向球場，及時瞥到同院相熟的金髮男孩背影。

嗯哼，我懂了。

Tony驚慄地看著一臉瞭然的女孩。

 

「不，不，不是你想的那樣。」

「我什麼都還沒說。」

「我知道你在想什麼⋯⋯噢我的天他的兩個死黨正往這邊來！」Tony挫敗地哀叫了一聲。

「要我提醒你你家跟Carter家是世交嗎？」Pepper在不蠕動嘴唇的情況下成功擠出現一句話。

「你沒在幫忙，Miss Potts。」

「說什麼呢Mr. Stark。」

 

Bucky和Peggy來到他們面前。

 

「嗨Potts、Stark。」

「早安，Pepper、Tony。」

「你們好，是來看Steve的選拔賽？」

「是的，你們也是？」

「不，我們是來看Happy的選拔。」Tony不待Pepper反應過來便搶先回答。

 

除當事人以外的另三人一臉「你就繼續裝」的表情。

 

「無論如何我也希望Steve和Happy都能夠被選上。」Pepper說。

「哈，就Rogers那小身板也能夠入選嗎？」Tony冷笑一聲。

「閉嘴啦，Stark。」Bucky不滿地嚷道。

「Happy的選拔在十二時呢Tony。」Pepper一臉輕快地說。

 

沒有加入對話的Peggy皺起眉頭，盯著球場看。

 

「⋯⋯下面在幹什麼？」她的問題讓另三人都不約而同地轉頭望向球場。

 

不論是正規抑或是參與選拔的球員已經換上了代表赫夫帕夫學院的黃黑二色魁地奇球袍由球隊隊長兼搜捕手Janet帶領下從更衣室步出。與其他人相比之下顯得瘦小很多的Steve是唯一一個沒有換上球衣的，他只是扛著掃帚，從隊伍的最後方匆匆地追趕到前方，跑到Janet身邊。

 

「噢不。」Pepper嘆道，抓起Tony就離開座位，而Bucky和Peggy已經行動先於一切往樓梯跑去，希望能儘快趕到友人身邊。

「——請讓我至少嘗試一下，Janet學姐！」大家都趕到似乎正在發生爭執的兩人身邊時便聽到了Steve的請求。

 

Janet Van Dyne，友善和藹的臉上只有滿滿的歉意。

 

「我很抱歉，Rogers同學，但我不能。」她說，「你有哮喘病，我不能讓你用自己的生命來冒險。」

「但我的哮喘病已經半年沒有復發了！」

「Rogers同學，在魁地奇球場上並沒有必然的。」

「你甚至都還沒有給我嘗試的機會呢！」Steve說。

「不，我很抱歉。」Janet態度強硬了一點點，她再一次對Steve投向抱歉的目光，便帶著其餘的球員繼續往前走了。

 

一直在旁觀的友人們面面相覷，最後是Bucky打破沈默主動走上前拍了拍Steve的肩膀，安慰著這光是背影已能告訴其他人「他很落寞」的好友。

 

「嗯哼兄弟……就算你沒能加入球隊，只要在老家時你想要練習時我隨時奉陪到底喔！」

 

Bucky是葛來分多魁地奇隊的追蹤手，暑假的時候回家想練習的時候沒少會拉上鄰家Rogers的兒子扛著掃帚往山上跑。

 

「謝啦Buck。」Steve一臉失望但仍然硬擠出個笑容轉身想要好友以及Peggy不用為他掛心，卻沒料到會跟Tony對上眼。「呃，Stark？」

「Rogers。」被點名的Tony努了努嘴朝Steve冷淡地點點頭，完全沒讓人看得出自己會出現在這兒完全就是因為對方的緣故。他轉身拉住Pepper的手又往看台那邊走。「選拔開始了回去看台看Happy的選拔。」

 

被拉住走的Pepper朝三人組歉意地笑了笑，一起和Tony回到看台上了。

這邊廂的Steve當然完全沒能反應過來，依然呆呆地看著兩人離開的方向。Bucky沒好氣地在他眼前打了個響指要他回過神來。

 

「還看什麼啦，人家都走了。」

「什麼？什、不！我不—我不是……！」回過神來聽見好友在胡說八道的Steve急忙澄清，臉上的紅暈有愈來愈往下蔓延的趨勢。

 

拜託，Peggy還在呢！別亂說話啊Bucky！

 

Peggy Carter看著面對這兩個在打鬧的男孩們忍不住笑了出來。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 終於升上5年級開啟主劇情，盾鐵談戀愛！

05.

 

Barnes家和Rogers家是鄰居。

這兒指的鄰居不是隔壁敲個門借點鹽那種左鄰右里。Barnes怎麼說也算得上是小康之家，暑假有閒錢去家族旅行三星期以上的那種程度，住的也是一次性付清的二層高三房房子，就在布魯克林區。

相較起來Rogers家就平凡一點，Steve的父親是巫師，雖說在魔法部上班作為公職不愁失業，但充其量只是個小職員，收入不算豐厚；母親是位麻瓜，全職主婦，自Steve上小學後開始找一些兼職幫補家計——他們家的兒子自小體弱多病，光是哮喘治療費已經佔去每月開支的不少，而這不是魔藥魔法能夠治好的病。慶幸的是Steve隨年漸長身體也好了一點，不致於每次病發都得跑醫院一趟，省下來的錢買點好一點的食物、畫筆畫紙完全沒問題，長假期去一下一小時左右火車車程內的地方比如雷丁、牛津來個小旅行還是可以的。不過住的是月租形式的公營房屋，連同其他一式一樣的房子組成一個小區，就在Barnes家所在的位置再隔兩條街。

基於Stark莊園和Carter莊園明明相距十五分鐘車程也算是鄰居（方圓N公里內唯二的莊園），所以是的，步行距離不過五分鐘的Barnes和Rogers當然是鄰居。

要是Bucky用跑的話，甚至還不用五分鐘。

 

拿著一袋土特產的Bucky像往常一樣隨便在路邊撿了一枚小石子便往Steve房間的窗子扔過去來喚起死黨的注意。從Steve把頭探出來確認是好友到訪於是下樓應門為止大概有十秒時間讓Bucky來到Rogers家門前準備就緒。

 

「嘿我從俄羅斯回來啦有——我艹他媽的、Steve！？」Rogers家的大門一開Bucky就先發制人地喊道，喊到一半卻發現似乎有什麼問題。

雖然Steve這些年來有稍微長點肉也長高了那麼一點，但和同年的孩子相較起來依然非常瘦小，身高也比Bucky矮半個頭，Bucky平時要跟Steve說話還得稍微低頭。

Bucky就像往常一樣稍微低頭，目光所及之處卻是快要從衣服蹦出來的一對厚實胸肌。

 

「Language.」前來應門的金髮大胸少年蹙起眉頭，沒好氣地警告。

 

Bucky挑了挑眉，一臉不敢相信地把視線移到對方的臉上。那張臉的確是他那已經有十二年交情的好友。

 

「……好吧光這句就證明到你當然是Steve了……你這是中了暴食咒嗎？」

「我沒有。」

「那為什麼才短短一個月不見你變成這模樣！」Bucky驚慌地大叫。

「——哎呀是James嗎？我在廚房就已經聽到你的聲音了。」今天沒有兼職所以在家的Rogers太太從兒子身後探出頭來，熱情地招呼對方進屋。「快進來吧！我正在烤蘋果派。」

「開門的時候我就已經嗅到啦！我最喜歡伯母您烤的蘋果派了！是有什麼要值得慶祝的事嗎？」Bucky二話不說便把俄羅斯帶回來的土特產用扔的掉到Steve的懷裡，跟在Rogers太太身後踏進屋子裡去。Steve忍不住翻了個白眼，還是乖乖地帶上門。

「呵呵，你問Steve去。」Rogers太太掩嘴輕笑，隨即走入廚房。

 

Bucky轉頭望向Steve。

 

「等我一陣子。」他說完便上樓去。

 

Steve帶著今早才收到的霍格華茲信件和內附的一枚徽章回到客廳的時候，Bucky一邊咬著李子一邊介紹那袋土特產以及俄羅斯的所見所聞，直把Rogers太太逗得咯咯輕笑。他把徽章和信件擱到茶几上，Bucky一眼便認出那是什麼東西。

「級長？Rogers級長！真有你的！」Bucky狠狠地拍了拍Steve的肩膀以示恭賀，然後想起什麼的看了看自己有點隱隱作痛的手。「……太好了我再也不用一掌拍下來擔心弄傷你。」

「……」

「所以，你到底搞了什麼變成這樣？」Bucky又把話題拉回死黨身上。「暑假剛開始時你還是小個子。」

「老實說我也非常驚訝。這孩子就像是身上有什麼魔法被解除一般，把以前未能發育的時間都擠到這短短一個月時間來了……衣服還得要重新買過了。」

「抱歉，媽。」Steve說。衣服要重新買這筆開支可不是小數目。

「你能健康長大就好，我的好孩子。」

「說真的你現在、」Bucky舉起雙手比了一個倒三角形的手勢，吹了聲口哨。「……簡直就是能風靡全校女孩心的甜心，Rogers級長。你知道嗎？你得再去選一次魁地奇，我敢肯定你一定能進球隊。」

「噢，Bucky，我不想成為這樣的人群中心。」

「得了吧，別說得那個老是為人抱打不平的傢伙不是你似的。」Bucky白了對方一眼，「你也算得上是頗有名氣的傢伙。」

「……」Steve沈默地看著好友，看著後者似乎突然想起什麼而掛起的不懷好意笑容，心裡不由得有點驚慌。

「Stark會愛死你。」Bucky笑嘻嘻地投下一枚炸彈，滿意地看著好友滿臉通紅的樣子，開始支支吾吾否認的例行回答。「唉，你們到底玩夠了沒有？」

「什、什麼？」

 

Bucky開口正要說話，紅髮女孩的話突然閃過他腦海。

 

「不，沒什麼。」他及時改變說話內容。

 

九月一日開學的時候一如Bucky所料，認識的不認識的女孩們一直朝兩人方向投來感興趣的目光，膽子再大一點的甚至直接在走道上攔下了Steve想要套近乎。

看不下去的Bucky和Sam正要開口把這班狂蜂浪蝶趕跑，好讓Steve和Peggy能盡快到級長專屬包廂報到之際（沒錯，Peggy Carter當然是葛來分多的新任女級長，鑑於同級同院的Carol Danvers更愛觸犯校規），又有幾個人加入戰局。

 

「Wow，瞧瞧是誰在擋路？我們列車還在王十字的時候就被議論紛紛的金髮大胸。」學校另一位風雲人物宣佈到來，Tony．從來沒打算要好好說話．Stark一臉不耐地看著把車廂走道塞得水洩不通的人群，以及鶴立雞群的金髮少年，擠出一個假笑。「借過一下好嗎甜心？」他順勢拍了拍Steve那強而有力的手臂，感受那結實的手感，這才看到站在旁邊的Bucky、Sam以及Peggy。

 

嗯，熟悉的獅院組合，他身後的Rhodey已經在和Sam打招呼了。不過這對組合正常還得要加上一個來自赫夫帕夫的金髮小個子……吧？想起什麼的Tony迅速抬頭，映入眼簾的是那熟悉的嬰兒藍眼睛和臉龐。

 

「Stark。」這位金髮大胸甜心用他最熟悉的聲音和最熟悉的表情朝他頷首，Tony眨眨眼睛，一臉見鬼的樣子。

「Shit。」據說是幾百年來入讀霍格華茲的最聰明的學生之一Tony Stark只爆出一句足以讓三位級長（是的，他身後站著Pepper Potts，與Steve同樣是新上任的赫夫帕夫級長）聯手送他去課後留堂的髒話，轉身落荒而逃。

 

待到三位新上任級長可以從現場脫身去報到後，剩下的Bucky、Sam、Rhodey以及Happy交換了一個眼色，決定一同去找包廂。

 

「我以為你們該回去找Stark？」

「不不不，不是現在。我沒興趣又一次聽他發表有關Steve的牢騷。留給Jarvis或者Banner去。」Rhodey毫不留情地回道。「我已經聽了四年，能不能就讓他們快點上本壘？」


	6. Chapter 6

06.

 

褐捲髮男孩以一種絕不符合他人設的姿勢攤在座位上，焦糖色大眼沒有以往的神采，只是懨懨地看著窗外不斷飛快地往後退的田園風光。

 

「我就像……一個智障。」Tony Stark發出第十五聲嘆息，眼珠骨碌骨碌地轉來轉去，打量與他同包廂的友人們。

 

坐在他對面的Bruce Banner不為所動地繼續把手裡的小說翻頁，直接用書本切斷兩人視線交流的機會。旁邊的Stephen Strange亦是如此，他手上捧著的是什麼神經腦外科結構的麻瓜讀物。Tony把視線投向與他同坐一側的Jarvis身上。

《料理100大全》。看清楚Jarvis閱讀的書的封面後Tony毫不掩飾自己的鄙視而翻了一個大白眼。

這班自命清高的死書呆子雷文克勞！他內心忿忿地大吼道。你們的好伙伴/好同學/好少爺才剛經歷過一個異常慘烈的出糗場面然而你們就只是在看書而不關心一下？！

 

「Stark，要我提醒一下你也把自己給罵進去了嗎？」Stephen突然開口。

「你別讀我心，Strange！」

「我沒有讀你的心，你把話都說出來了。」

「……」

「而且據Nat所說，是你自己先開的口。」Bruce也開始加入對話，只是他仍然沒打算把自己的眼睛從文字上移開。「你明明在月台時就見到他是跟Bucky、Peggy他們站一起，怎麼可能沒想到那就是Steve？」

「我才沒有見到他們！」Tony矢口否認。

「夫人和你道別時你就在打量Rogers先生。」Jarvis立刻戳穿對方的謊話。

「我那時又不知道就是他！」Tony惡狠狠地瞪過他們每一人，雙手抱胸冷哼一聲，拒絕談話。

「少爺，恕我直言，為何你不直接向Rogers先生表達你對他的……想法？」

「然後被他揍一頓？喔、而且不用提醒我他現在這模樣一定能把我直接揍死。」

「Steve才不是這麼暴力的人，要是他想揍死你他早就動手了。」Bruce又翻下一頁書頁，「連同Pepper的份兒。」

「你什麼意思——」

「替Tony Stark擦屁股獾院同窗會。」

「說到這個，我想問好久了，他是不是因為想朝我大叫大吼才加入的？」

 

替Tony Stark擦屁股獾院同窗會顧名思義就是當Tony又捅出什麼簍子後負責幫他善後的同學組成的同窗會。由於Happy、Pepper和Steve都是赫夫帕夫的學生所以叫獾院同窗會。Rhodey作為Tony的死黨當然沒少替他擦屁股，但畢竟葛來分多更多時候是和史萊哲林上課而不是雷文克勞；Jarvis雖然和他的小少爺同院但不同級，兩人遠水不能救近火，所以由同級而且經常合班上課的獾院代表來當這差事准沒錯。

Pepper和Happy作為Tony的好友是同窗會一員大家都能理解，但Steve？他們的交情就是從那個失敗到極點的搭訕開始，對，就是四年前入學儀式那時的事。

那之後Tony反常地沒有像以往對付不喜歡自己的人一樣總是去找對方的碴、不氣得他們直跺腳前誓不罷休；而不算外向的Steve也不可能主動找他搭話，卻不知為何會成為了同窗會的一員，一來二往後兩人說不上熟絡，就是見到面打個招呼點點頭、有人闖禍時邊吼邊幫忙善後的關係——天祐Rogers，一開始他吼著吼著就會氣喘，把Tony嚇得要拖他去醫療室。

需要同窗會出動來幫忙擦屁股的情況包括但不限於：

1) 魔藥學堂上Tony抱著科學實驗精神忽發奇想地打算加一樣材料或是跳過課本上標明的步驟看看會發生什麼而導致炸掉他這學年的第N個大釜，Steve會跳出來說是他不小心撞到Tony才令他手滑把東西扔進去（其實沒有人會相信Steve豆芽菜小身板能夠把Tony撞得手滑），教授要Tony課後留下來清潔時三人也奉陪到底；

2) Tony最喜歡而且該門成績也是最出色的符咒學當然不能倖免，他會把堂上要用到的羽毛燒掉然後Steve得要滅火（是的，只有獾鷹兩院合班上課而且還需要二人一組的話他們有時會同組）；

3) 上學年這問題學生Tony Stark鬧得最大的事情要說便是研發了一對飛行靴在走廊試飛時因為失控而直接把走廊的半面牆給轟掉。剛好赫夫帕夫學生上完變形學課在附近，Steve在麥教授還沒聞聲趕來之前就已經把摔斷手臂的Tony帶去醫療室。麥教授最後扣了雷文克勞五十分以及赫夫帕夫五分，罰後者的理由是包庇犯人。

 

好吧，畢竟誰沒有試過連累學院被扣分呢？要知道葛來分多的分數也因為有Thor和Carol兩個一言不合就各種比試各種遷拆而被扣得沒剩幾分，雷文克勞的優秀大腦足以把被扣掉的分數再加回來（然後再扣。雷文克勞的問題兒可不止Tony一個）。低調的史萊哲林總是唯一能置身事外，這就是為何他是學院盃常年得主的原因。

 

「Ms. Potts和Mr. Rhodes也經常朝你大叫大吼，少爺。」Jarvis是唯一一個肯接話的人，「他們只是關心你。我相信Mr. Rogers亦是如此。」

「……所以，回到正題，」Bruce強行把話題重新拉回來，「Steve有無數次能跟你翻臉的機會但他並沒有這樣做，這代表他對你是友善的。就告訴他你的想法。」然後少來煩我們。Bruce內心補上一句。

「問題就來了，我對他有什麼想法？」

「你喜歡他。」這下包廂裡的其他人都異口同聲回答起來，包括結束級長簡報會剛加入到這個鷹院天才小車廂的Pepper Potts。Jarvis有禮地朝金髮女孩頷首，招呼她坐下來。

「W——什麼？我才沒有！」Tony不敢置信地瞪大本來就不算小的眼睛，挫敗地抓了抓自己的頭髮把它變成一個鳥窩般混亂。「梅林的鬍子！我為什麼要喜歡那個什麼都要管、什麼都看我不順眼、總是朝我大叫大吼Tony NO this, Tony NO that、總是正義感爆棚卻不自量力然後被高年級揍成豬頭的金髮豆芽菜！」

 

車廂陷入了短暫及詭異的沈默。

 

「幹嘛？」Tony凶凶巴巴地問。

「好吧，你當然並沒有喜歡Steve Rogers。」最後還是Pepper幽幽地開口，給了Tony一個憐憫的目光。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel/Peggy今章上線。

07.

 

這天早上雷文克勞餐桌來了個不速之客。

好吧也不是說不同學院的人不能去別的學院的餐桌串門子，但Clint Barton之於雷文克勞來說向來都是稀客——他更常去旁邊的史萊哲林學院找Natasha。

Clint煞有介事地坐到正在喝第二杯黑咖啡的Tony旁邊，然而後者完全沒打算搭理他，只是努力地用咖啡灌醒自己。

 

「鐵罐。」Clint只好清清喉嚨，嘗試開口。

「怎了肥鳥。」兩杯黑咖啡下肚後鷹院天才（之一）的Tony總算清醒過來大腦恢復運作，焦糖色的大眼落到Clint的身上。

 

老實說Clint也不太記得為何會跟這傢伙熟絡起來，大概是一樣的嘴賤？總之回過神來兩人已經一句鐵罐一句肥鳥地互相稱呼對方。

 

「你是不是換了WIFI密碼？」Clint開門見山地表明他大駕光臨的目的。

 

Tony．天才．Stark在入學的第一年就用他帶來的材料搗弄出一個上網裝置並連接了Stark家的衛星，成功突破魔法屏障連上互聯網後再弄出幾部路由器分別交到另三個學院的同學手上，一同分享成果。如今這世代不會有年輕人可以忍受到學校居然不能使用電子產器甚至上網——就算是霍格華茲也不行。

WIFI密碼從一開始就沒改動，直到昨晚。吃完飯洗好澡做完作業的Clint爬上自己位於葛來分多塔學生宿舍的四柱大床鑽進溫暖的被鳥窩掏出手機打算和遠在湖底的史萊哲林交誼廳的準女友來場愉快的文字對話，赫然發現顯示屏上WIFI標誌旁邊的小小交叉。無論他試了多少遍砍掉重連、輸入那長到吐的密碼也連不上互聯網，問了同寢室的其他男孩也是一樣情況，最後是Rhodey摸了摸下巴，說可能他家好友把密碼給換掉了。

晚上不能隨便溜到城堡其他地方去，網癮少年們只能放棄，留待第二天一早去問新密碼。

 

「『那個金髮是個蠢材』。」Tony難得沒轉彎抹角地就說出新密碼。這個去年才轟掉走廊半面牆的傢伙果然一大早還沒睡醒是最無害的。

「……」Clint不用問也知道密碼中所指的金髮是指誰。「……就這樣？」

「不然咧？」Tony沒好氣地嗆回去。

「之前那個不是很長嘛，這個也短太多。」Clint回頭看了眼隔離桌的那位當事人，他正安靜地吃早餐，對於他倆的對話甚至是女同學針對他的竊竊私語渾然不知。而且沒記錯的話他不怎麼用手機，大概永遠也不知道自己成為了新密碼的字母構成之一。

「因為我還沒想到其他詞語可以該死的形容他。」Tony冷哼一聲。

 

＊

 

沒多久Steve就如願以償地通過選拔，正式成為魁地奇校隊的一員。拜託，誰也不願看到那身肌肉就這樣被浪費了才能。他取代了去年畢業的Janet學姐，成為新任的追蹤手。

十一月賽季開始後第一場比賽就是葛來分多對赫夫帕夫。球場上他把快浮扔出去時那鼓起的二頭肌足夠把觀眾席的氣氛炒得更為熾熱，再加上葛來分多的打擊手Thor不斷揮動球棒把搏格撞去Steve附近，又是一個養眼非常的畫面。

那場比賽最後因為Clint抓住了金探子而令葛來分多獲勝，但搜捕手的英姿在姑娘眼中甚至還比不上同隊的打擊手和敵隊的追蹤手。無數姑娘的喉嚨都是為了後兩者而喊破，龐芮夫人一臉冷漠地又開了一劑開聲藥給第N個來求診的女學生。

 

「天啊！他們到底有沒看到我在半空的俯衝！」Clint不可置信地尖叫，「那是今年世界盃匈牙利對德國那一場匈牙利隊搜捕手的招數！帥爆了好不好！」

「你是我們葛來分多有史以來最棒的搜捕手，當然帥！」Thor完全沒懂Clint的重點在哪，只是笑呵呵地附和。

「Thor你知不知道你的『最受歡迎的魁地奇球員』榜首沒有了！你可是保住三年的！」Clint說。

「排名不過是一堆虛名！我只要得到我親愛的Jane以及Loki的關注就夠了！」

 

沒人忍心告訴Thor真相是Loki壓根兒就沒有出現在觀眾席。他很愉快地遠離人群在湖邊的一棵櫸樹下閱讀小說，至於Jane其實也有向赫夫帕夫的新追蹤手喝采。

 

「總而言之！都怪Steve Rogers！」Clint強硬地進行總結。

「呃，這又怎麼可以怪罪到他身上——」雖然也是校隊成員之一風頭也的確被人搶去了但Bucky還是不同意地皺起眉頭。

「哈！當然！你們是好兄弟！」Clint誇張地指向Bucky。

「閉嘴啦Barton，球場上才沒有什麼好兄弟。要知道我在比賽時多想把他踢下去！」Rhodey和Thor點頭證實Bucky所言屬實。「……問題是我根本撞不動他。」他忿忿地回答。

 

比賽過後沒幾天，雷文克勞餐桌又來了一個不速之客。

 

「Tony？我有個提議。」依然是Clint Barton，他一屁股就擠到在灌第三杯黑咖啡的Tony和Bruce之間坐好。

 

「……你不該順Clint那蠢貨的意。」

 

第二天輪到史萊哲林代表過來問新密碼。

Natasha Romanoff一手拿著奶昔，手肘撐在Tony明顯僵住的肩上。

 

「我當然知道是他叫你改的，還有誰最近因為魁地奇而跟Rogers過意不去？我更同情起他來了。」

「為什麼是『更』？」Tony微微頷首，狐疑地盯著Natasha看。

「那個Sousa追到Carter啦，我昨晚吃完飯出去散步時見到Carter在吻Sousa。」情報通Natasha聳聳肩，一臉可惜但語氣一點也不惋惜地回答。她示意Tony望向獅院一席，以及獾院那個鶴立雞群卻顯得份外孤單的背影。

「哈，還不是因為他做事溫溫吞吞拖泥帶水才把那樣的女孩拱手讓人。」Tony毫不同情地冷笑。「換作是我的話一變身成爆肌猛男後第一件事就是向心儀的女孩子表白。」

 

Natasha不置可否地嗯了一聲，拍拍Tony的肩膀。

 

「反之亦然。」她微微一笑，撤了手便回到自己學院的餐桌去，假裝沒聽見Tony在後面的那句「什麼？」。

 

其實大家也不太需要為Steve的桃花而擔心。

作為一位爆肌級長兼魁地奇校隊成員、本年度學校風雲人物榜首，他有很多桃花在身邊。

大量。

不過是好是爛還是未知之數。

因為Steve沒打算答應她們。

他從一年級開始就特別青睞Peggy這位女孩，只是礙於自己豆芽菜小身板而不敢高攀。好不容易十四歲的暑假Steve終於迎來了他的發育期，結果還沒想好該如何告白，那日早晨便見到Daniel Sousa和Peggy牽著手一同進餐廳，一副熱戀中的模樣。

 

「你毋須要為了一棵樹而放棄整片森林！」Bucky是這樣鼓勵他的，盡管他明明也是一個為了一棵樹而放棄整片森林的人——而且那棵樹還不只他一個人在爭。「要不考慮一下Stark？」他明知故問。

「說起Stark，」Steve臉有難色地緩緩開口，「自開學以來，他好像只跟我說過……十句說話不夠？」火車上那句髒話已經計算在內。

「但你們不是好幾門課都一起上嗎？符咒學是同組的吧？」

「我跟他打招呼他就只是點頭，不然就嗯一聲……總之能不開口就不開口。」Steve不開心地回答，「他是不是討厭我了？」瞧這位級長現在像什麼？活像一隻被主人拋棄的金毛大狗。

 

天曉得為何他倆還沒在一起！

 

「哎呀，Stark又不是第一天看你不順眼了，你們上輩子大概是仇人。」Bucky睜大眼睛說瞎話，「說不定他少爺脾氣發作？要知道開學時他沒認出你來時真的很糗，我都看著尷尬了……總之你用不著這麼傷心。」

「……」

「嘛，還是你趁下次去活米村的時候找他聊聊？聖誕假前一個週末？我們可以找Rhodey和Potts幫忙。」Natasha只說過不准他們開宗明義地說明「你們兩個其實雙向單戀對方幾年了」的事實，其他推一把的行為都能接受，比如這個明晃著是約會的建議。

 

最後Steve答應了這個建議。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIF新密碼：that blonde's a dumb  
> Clint提議的：that blonde's a dumb especially on Quidditch（那金髮是蠢材尤其是在魁地奇上）  
> 舊的很長那個：sun's rise but i ain't get up coz I need no photosynthesis（太陽起來但我不起來因為我不需要光合作用）
> 
> 這個梗是那天看到外國太太一個盾鐵meme：
> 
> Steve: Tony，太陽起來了！  
> Tony(還在床上睡覺)：所以咧？我他艹又不需要進行光合作用！


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There was a kiss between Steve & Sharon!

08.

 

活米村的聊天約會堪比一場災難。

Steve看著Tony頭也不回衝進大雨中的背影，絕望地思考要是用胸肌或是肱二頭肌來悶死自己的可能性到底有多大。

講真當初是誰提出約出來聊聊的爛建議？哦，是Bucky。提醒他回城堡後先挖Bucky出來打一場，然後再用肌肉把自己悶死。

咖啡館更多是因為雨天而跑進來避雨的霍格華茲學生而非原村民，看完剛才的鬧劇後也就回到自己原本做的事情上，只是時不時朝他投來好奇恥笑的目光。有鑑於當事人之二的知名度Steve可以肯定不消一天這事必定會傳遍整個霍格華茲。

 

「——梅林的鬍子，這雨真的愈下愈大！」咖啡館的門開了又關，掛在門把上的風鈴發出清脆的噹噹聲告訴店員有新客人。一男一女的學生踏進來，Bucky Barnes馬上便拉下斗篷帽，掏出魔杖開始嘗試烘乾自己的衣服。「我後悔沒聽你說先施一個防水咒了，Nat—」

 

在雨中奔跑前有記得朝自己全身都施了個防水咒的聰明紅髮女孩一眼便瞥見那位金髮甜心，扔下全身濕淋淋得像剛從湖裡爬出來的（準）男友逕自走到他坐的那張桌前，拉開一張椅子就坐下來。

 

「我剛剛見到Stark跑過，你們怎了？」Natasha沒有打算寒暄幾句直接開門見山。

「我搞砸了。」Steve成功以短短的四隻字來表達他的絕望。

「呃，老友，這聽起來比較像是Stark的對白。」勉強把自己整個人烘乾得可以被店員接受允許踏入店內的Bucky也加入對話。「你確認是你搞砸整件事嗎？」

「你嘴角的是唇膏印嗎？」一手撐著下巴的Natasha冷不防地又開口，她另一隻手點了點自己的嘴角示意Steve。

 

Steve以肉眼可見的速度漲紅了臉，他手忙腳亂地抹嘴，動作大得差點沒把整張桌子給掀掉。

 

「好吧，我想是你搞砸了。」Bucky瞇了瞇眼睛，「……你哪弄來的唇印？」

 

金髮男孩縮起肩膀，讓Bucky和Natasha有種錯覺眼前的同學依然是那個豆芽菜。

 

「Sharon。」Steve虛弱地說出一個人名。

 

把Tony ．不賴床會死星人．Stark的作息時間加入考慮因素後，Bucky、Pepper和Rhodey最後決定把約會開始時間訂在中午，地點選在沒熱鬧得到處都是熟人的三根掃帚、又不會偏得像豬頭酒吧般生人勿近的一間小咖啡館。

當日早上他們下去吃早餐時瞧到餐廳的魔法天花板準確無誤地顯示外頭的天氣為陰天。Bucky打開手機的天氣應用程式確定今天是一個陰雨天，並不適宜進行戶外活動。可這是第一學期完結之前最後一次能去活米村的週末（也是難得Clint沒空、只有他和Natasha二人約會的大日子），所以管他的今天要下雨還是下魚呢！

另一邊廂的Steve也持有相同的想法：這是他和Tony約出來的大日子，Steve已經草擬了N個話題到時不致於冷場比如問Tony有什麼不滿可以直接朝他說、是不是他哪兒得罪了對方……之類。區區的陰雨天並不能澆熄Steve前往活米村赴約的決心。他甚至破天荒地用完早飯後特地去隔壁雷文克勞的餐桌一趟，提醒才剛坐下來就開始灌第一杯咖啡的Tony他們的約定時間，得到對方含糊得像是什麼小奶貓的呼嚕聲應答後才滿意地離開餐廳。

到達活米村後Steve與Bucky和Natasha一同行動，包括與紅髮女同學制止Bucky打算買下一打新上市的爆炸軟糖；在三根掃帚時Steve慷慨地請了他們一人一杯奶油啤酒。等到差不多時候Steve便動身出發前往咖啡館，那時外頭已飄起小雨來。

 

「到這兒都是我們知道的部分。」Bucky呷了一口熱騰騰的摩卡，頓時感到全身都溫暖起來。「給我說重點！Sharon是怎麼一回事？哪兒蹦出來的？」他不耐煩地揮揮手。

 

說是差不多時候其實Steve還是比約定時間早到了半小時，再加上被安排入座也等了十五分鐘，所以最後距離約定時間尚餘十五分鐘。Steve決定一會兒就這樣跟Tony說。

 

「——嘿，這不是Rogers學長嗎？」

 

托Steve現在身上肌肉的福，以及魁地奇球賽上出色的表現，他現在走到哪兒都會得到不少女同學的注目禮和吃吃傻笑。而打從Steve在這咖啡館坐下來後他就已注意到角落有一桌客人都是霍格華茲的女學生，平時沒少在校園裡朝他指指點點的那群人中的其中幾位。

不過敢來搭訕的沒幾個，Sharon Carter是其中一個。

都是姓Carter的，沒錯，Sharon正是Peggy的堂妹，比他們小一年，目前是雷文克勞學院的四年級學生。她與Steve因為Peggy的關係也算得上是點頭之交。

 

「嗨，Sharon。」Steve禮貌地朝她點點頭，金髮姑娘嫣然一笑，不待Steve反應過來已經拉開椅子坐下。

「你不介意我坐下來吧？」

「……不介意。」人家女孩子都坐下來了，難道還要叫她挪開嗎？Steve只好溫和地笑了笑。

 

雖然Sharon和Peggy是親戚，但兩人的髮色截然不同，被分去的學院也不一樣，性格倒是一樣的……直率。

 

「我知道你等會兒約了Stark，所以是在這兒碰面嗎？」

「是的。」是了，早上他去找Tony的時候四年級生也坐得不遠，聽見他們的對話也不出奇。

 

Sharon不置可否地點點頭。

 

「那個……我堂姐跟那個叫Daniel的男生在一起了，你還好吧？」Sharon又起了另一個新話題，兩者維度橫跨得相當的遠。

 

哪壺不開提那壺。

Steve暗戀過Peggy不是朋友圈裡的秘密（Bucky聽到這段時忍不住翻了一個白眼開口想要嚷什麼，被Natasha一個肘擊撞得哀叫一聲），但被這樣莫名其妙地揭短還是不太好受，他尷尬地摸摸鼻頭，聳了聳肩。

 

「嘛這個……我跟Peggy是……好朋友。縱使不能以戀人相稱但我還是非常慶幸認識到她這樣的朋友……我……呃……衷心為她與Sousa有更進一步的關係而高興。」Steve支支吾吾地表達自己的想法。Steve Rogers一旦緊張起來總是控制不了手的小動作，不是像大風車般在半空中劃來劃去就是忍不住摸耳朵摸鼻頭搔臉搔額角，他甚至不敢與Sharon有視線接觸。，以致錯過女孩褐眼中閃過的一點小狡黠。

「不介意的話要不要考慮一下我？」她問。

「……啊？」Steve以為自己聽覺出了什麼問題，遲疑之際Sharon已經一個伸手攥住Steve的衣領把他扯向自己，二話不說便吻上學長的嘴唇。

 

在Steve短短的十五歲人生中，除了母親外不曾有異性向他獻吻——而且母親的吻也不會落到他唇上。Bucky老是吹噓自己的初吻早在小學四年級時被隔壁班的女孩子搶去，與之相比的Steve只是個子矮小、沒什麼存在感的男孩子，根本沒奢望過有異性會施捨那麼一點目光過來。

Peggy是第一個待他就似待其他人一般的女生，不會因為外表緣故而去判斷一個人。Steve一開始何嘗沒有偷偷想過要是他告白成功、與Peggy接吻會是什麼滋味，但這個小小的想法不久之前就因為女孩名花有主而正式幻滅。他沒想過這麼快就能夠體驗一回……雖然對象與自己想像的不太一樣。

原來接吻是這樣的感覺啊。Steve被吻得有點暈頭轉向，根本沒有留意到咖啡館門開了又關，難得打扮得人模人樣的褐髮男孩朝迎上去的店員說了聲有位子後便來到座位區，正好目睹兩人吻得難離難捨。

Tony Stark有一秒想過要不拿手機出來拍照順便錄下來。拜託，霍格華茲本學年風雲人物、堂堂級長大人在活米村與學妹互啃嘴唇！天大的新聞！

順帶一提的是他不想知道兩人有沒有把舌頭伸去對方的嘴巴裡。

最後還是Steve感覺到有人目光正死盯著他們看，分出一點注意力望過去才發現那是誰，嚇得他立刻偏頭結束這個吻並推開Sharon。

 

「To、Tony？！」Steve驚訝地喊出來。

「不，你們繼續啊。」Tony作了一個「請」的手勢。

「既然Stark學長來了，那我就……再見。」Sharon一副意猶未盡的樣子起身離開，回到角落那一桌去，把這個說二沒人敢當第一的尷尬場面留給兩人。

 

Steve慌張用手背抹了抹嘴，把Sharon印上去的唇膏都抹下來。咖啡館幾乎有一半的人的視線都集中到他身上，剩下的一半則把目光藏到餐牌或是杯沿後。他羞得現在只想挖個地洞然後把自己埋進去，也注意到Tony依然站在原地沒有坐下來的打算。

與早上在學校餐廳見面的時候不同，Tony明顯有為這次約定特地打扮一番，至少上身穿著的不是亂糟糟的什麼麻瓜樂團的T恤而是高級訂製的馬甲襯衣兩件套，並施了防水咒的保護；天然卷的褐髮也有好好打理過，不是剛睡醒時那種朝四面八方翹起，鼻樑上還架了一副墨鏡。

 

「說真的……你約我這大雨天出來一趟就是看你跟她擁吻？」看著Steve臉上一陣青一陣白就是不肯開口，Tony唯有做主動的那位，但原諒他不打算說什麼好話，憑什麼要他說好話。

 

枉他還有一點點點點期待這次在咖啡館的會面，不用好友們的提醒下就爬起來、乖乖下樓去吃早餐、好好地挑了件比較體面的衣服、冒著大雨走來一趟。

 

「不，Tony、呃你誤會了——」Steve慌得不知該從何處說起好。Sharon吻上來的時候他承認自己有一點私心不太想立刻推開女孩——天啦，你那時都在想什麼，Steve Rogers！你簡直是—--

 

他匆匆忙忙地站起身伸手拽住Tony的手臂挽留轉身想走的男生。

Tony狠狠地拍掉Steve抓住他的手，有色鏡片後的大眼是藏不住的厭惡和受傷。

 

「你是個混蛋，Rogers。」

 

他落下最後一句便奪門而出，頭也不回地衝進雨中跑走。

 

回到現在進行時，Steve把事情都敘述完後便維持雙手撐著額角一副眼神死的姿勢看來是想要直到永遠。Natasha用俄語低聲說了句不知什麼後拒絕發表任何評論，拿起小匙開始專心地攪拌自己的咖啡——雖然看在Steve眼內她攪拌的不是飲料而是他的腦漿。

Bucky喝完最後一滴摩卡，重重地放下杯子。

 

「你的確是個混蛋，Steve。」他說。

 

因為雨實在下得太大澆熄了不少學生的興致，大部分人都決定提前回城堡——也許在晚餐前還有時間能去泡個熱水澡。在這之前，他們首先發現電子產品再次連不上互聯網。

那傢伙又双叒叕改密碼了！！！！

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIFI新密碼：Dumb plus bastard 's equal to who i hate the most in the world


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about Odin's family.  
> Thor, Loki and their sister, Hela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the Trio.

 

 

 

 

09.

 

聖誕節向來都是親朋好友歡聚的節日，只有家庭有問題或是距離有問題（比如T’Challa他們）的人才會留在霍格華茲過節。

瞧，連向來與父親不咬弦、經常把「我不喜歡我爸——拜託誰會喜歡那男人？」掛在嘴邊的Tony Stark第五年依然不敵Jarvis被強行拖上回倫敦王十字的火車了（「你什麼時候替我執拾的行李？！」「在你餐桌灌第三杯咖啡的時候，少爺。」「該死的！」「你上星期在活米村為老爺和夫人、Edwin先生*準備的聖誕禮物也帶上了。」「Mute，Jarvis！」），還能有更好的例子嗎？

喔，對，那個被Bruce評為一團糟的北歐家庭。

 

Bruce Banner不知什麼時候開始跟獅院的Thor熟絡起來，就連Loki在走廊上碰到Bruce也會破天荒地頷首打招呼，更多時候是避他避得遠遠的——畢竟沒有人想再被一個情緒失控、脾氣暴躁的同學揮動魔杖把自己直接甩到牆上斷了根肋骨。

之前就說過，Loki曾經在一年級的時候向詢問他為何跟Thor是兄弟卻不同姓的同學下惡咒，所有人都知道這件事，以及他和Thor並不是親生兄弟的事實。

Loki絕口不提這件事，大伙兒還是聽Thor說的，Loki的確是領養回來的孩子。

 

「雖然我現在覺得自己才是領養回來的。」向來性格樂天、暱稱為雷神的Thor垮下臉，一臉悶悶不樂。「他們兩個聯手整我的話我都覺得自己要死了。」

Bruce拒絕評論孰是孰非，只扔下一句「你們那一團糟的家庭問題少來煩我」便繼續閱讀手上的論文合集。

 

Thor所說的另一個手足是Hela，他的姐姐大人。

Thor和Loki勉強說得上是同年，Hela則比他們大了七年，Thor和Loki一年級入學時她剛好畢業第一年。你問她什麼學院？黑髮綠眼，打起人（i.e.: Thor和Loki）上來時毫不手軟，好一個史萊哲林畢業生。

姐姐是黑髮綠眼，蛇院；據說毫無血緣關係的弟弟也是黑髮綠眼，蛇院。所以，到底誰才是被領養的？全家唯一的獅院學生Thor不止一次問過母親問過朋友問過自己。

自霍格華茲畢業後Hela直接跑到地球的另一端*唸大學，一年就只有暑假和聖誕會回北歐的家裡。她從來就不是喜歡寫信上視頻聊天問候家人的孩子——除非你把問候定義為另一種解釋，比方說—--

 

「哇看看是誰回來了，我那兩個廢物弟弟。」Thor和Loki把行李箱搬入玄關時正好遇上從廚房斟完水出來的Hela，後者完全沒有幫忙的打算，只是倚著門框冷眼看著兩個弟弟。「看著你那頭長髮我就心煩，金髮小公主。」

 

Thor一如Hela所料的發出一聲被惹毛的低吼，他們的姐姐大人從來都知道如何快速地激怒弟弟們，並以此為樂。

 

「我也很高興見到你，姐。」Loki緊緊地抓住Thor連帽外套的帽子以防Thor衝過去被揍一頓，他擠出一個笑容打圓場。

「不，我見到你們可一點也不高興，adopted。」

 

下一秒Loki便放開Thor，兩人一同往姐姐身上撲過去。Hela冷笑一聲，從後褲袋抽出魔杖直接指向兩人。

嘖，該死的成年人。在一陣強烈的白光將要包圍他和Thor之前，Loki想。

 

外出購物正好錯過兒子回家一刻的Frigga打開家門的時候看見兒子的行李箱好端端地擺在玄關，卻沒得到兒子們的迎接正感到奇怪，來到客廳便瞥見她家大女兒好整以暇地坐在沙發上挖著家庭盒裝的冰淇淋，一邊翻著雜誌。Hela隨便揮了揮匙子當作歡迎母親回來的話語—--梅林在上，她腳邊一黑一金的毛茸茸是兩隻貓嗎？

 

「噢Hela，你不是吧？」Frigga作為一位出色的女巫，立刻便看出這兩隻貓有什麼樣的問題。她無奈地搖搖頭，掏出魔杖輕輕一揮。

 

伴隨著Hela大聲的抱怨（「媽，你毀了我安靜的時光！」），貓下一秒消失不見，取而代之的是兩名狼狽的男孩。

 

「HELA！！！！！」總算從胖橘恢復原狀的Thor暴跳如雷，連與母親的寒暄也顧不上就追著Hela跑，乒乒乓乓地追上樓去。「——你敢不用魔法跟我打一場嗎？！！！！」

 

Hela逃跑前還記得把家庭裝冰淇淋和匙子塞到Loki懷裡叫他處理。Loki放下姐姐扔給他的爛攤子，首先當個乖兒子擁抱半年不見的母親。

 

「母親。」

「我的好兒子。」

 

樓上依然傳來Hela和Thor的互罵聲，Frigga衷心希望他們不是跑到Odin的書房裡去。

 

「就方位來說，我覺得他們是在書房裡沒錯。」Loki愉快地補充，Frigga忍不住翻了個白眼。

「好吧，等Odin回來再由他處理。我們先把你們的行李箱弄上樓。」

 

Odin下班回家後發現書房的一片狼藉氣得差點暈過去。他朝Hela和Thor吼了足足半小時才在Loki敲門提醒晚飯好了後結束訓話，下樓吃飯去。

Loki打量起兄姐的傷勢來。Thor的右眼附近瘀紅一片，Hela從小到大都愛直接攻擊他的眼睛；Hela的頭髮異常凌亂，臉上倒沒有什麼傷。戰局很明顯，又是Hela獲勝。

 

「你這小子剛剛在門外偷聽得愉快嗎？」Hela瞬間就向Loki發難。

「你什麼意——」誤以為姐姐又想開戰的Thor立刻維護弟弟，只是後者不打算領情。

「閉嘴Thor。」Loki要兄長閉嘴，朝Hela綻開一個冷笑。「捱訓的是你們不是我，還要被訓了三十分鐘，當然心情愉快。」

 

Hela盯著Loki，一絲冷笑也慢慢爬上她的嘴角。

 

「呃那個——」Thor嘗試打斷兩人的無聲對峙。

「叫你閉嘴Thor／Rapunzel*！」Loki和Hela異口同聲地喊道。

「……」Thor再次肯定自己是多餘的。他是不是該找天再好好問爸媽他才是垃圾桶撿回來的那個孩子（Hela從小到大都說Loki是Odin大冬天在XX街角的那個垃圾桶旁邊撿回來的）？

 

就在此時，Odin那施了法術的洪亮嗓門倏地響起差點嚇得三姐弟同時跳起來。

 

「樓上的三個傢伙馬上給我滾下來吃飯！」

 

第二天Frigga駕車載了三個孩子到市中心，說是要帶他們挑聖誕禮物。Hela拒絕與弟弟同坐，沒人敢跟她唱反調以換取一場交通事故，所以她在沒對手的情況下成功坐上副駕駛座，一路平安地到達市中心商場。

 

「首先幫媽媽的忙給我們的親戚挑禮物，然後你們再自己挑送給對方的，好嗎？」Frigga拿出購物清單交到Hela手上，Thor和Loki湊到姐姐旁邊一同閱讀。

「噁，Surtur*，我討厭他們一家。」Thor首先發表對名單上其中一個親戚的感想。

「同意。」Loki咕嚕一聲。Hela沒有作聲，但從她臉上表情來說她應該同意弟弟們的想法。

「親愛的，別這樣，畢竟我們是親戚，而且只是一年見一次。」Frigga語調輕快地打圓場，帶著孩子們往百貨方向走。

 

每個家庭總有幾名令人討厭的親戚，Odin家也不例外。聖誕節是一家人歡度節日同時也是一年一度跟討厭親戚見面的日子。他們當然可以開口dis人。

 

「每年他那一家子拜訪完走了後家裡就像末日一般。」Thor鍥而不捨地繼續dis他家的麻煩討厭親戚，Hela罕有地沒有叫他閉嘴。「那個死胖子是排行第二還是第三來著？他幾乎吃空我們整個冰箱！」

「如果你是指Dragan的話，他排行第二。」Hela突然開口。「隨便買點垃圾給他們就好，正好符合他們的人設。」她指了指特價架子上標價二十塊買二送一的馬克杯。

 

Surtur是Odin的超遠房親戚，類似那種爺爺的表哥的堂叔的兒子的兒子那種——有沒有血緣關係都難說——他是個脾氣暴躁、矮小的男人，兒子們也都是又矮又暴躁，Hela曾經形容他們就像一堆該留在地底挖礦的矮人，最好以後都別回到地表上。最可怕的是他們全家都是食物焚化爐，把菜端上去桌的速度比不上他們吃掉的速度。去年那個叫Dragan的傢伙甚至大搖大擺地走進廚房打開冰箱、食物櫃，把能吃的東西都挖出來，二話不說便解決了Hela的兩盒家庭裝冰淇淋、Loki那一排打算一天吃一個直到除夕的布丁以及Thor的即吃炸雞，氣得三姐弟（尤其是蛇院出身的兩位）聯手差點就殺掉那個胖子。

 

「他們家老大也沒好得去哪兒。他今年要是再亂說一句話我發誓我會把肥皂水灌進他胃裡再從讓它們從他的鼻孔裡流出來。」Loki惡狠狠地說。

 

Surtur家老大比Hela小卻比Thor和Loki年長，嘴巴不太乾淨。小時候聽過Hela與弟弟鬥嘴或打架時說他們是撿回來不是親生的就一直惦記到現在，經常自以為幽默地調侃他們。

 

「不知道是誰的錯呢。」Thor冷不防地開口，矛頭直指Hela。

「呵呵，我是你們兩個廢物弟弟的親姐，當然有權這樣說。他？叫他吃屎去。」認為弟弟只能由她欺負其他人就得死的Hela冷冷地懟回去。

 

是了。Hela一向都嫌棄兩個廢物弟弟嫌棄得要死，外出時能不認那兩個蠢貨是她弟弟就盡量不認。但要是有誰跑來當著她的面敢欺負Thor和Loki，她第一個就站出來噴死他們。

笑呵呵的Frigga推著購物車繼續走在最前，聽著三姐弟討論該買什麼東西給Surtur一家或是防止去年搬空廚房慘案再次發生。

講真的，要是能讓三姐弟放下同仇敵愾，一年一次地讓Surtur一家來把冰箱吃空又何妨呢？

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Edwin先生就是Agent Carter裡頭的Jarvis人類本體，這兒設定他是Stark家的管家，叫Edwin Jarvis。從一開始就出場的Jarvis是炮總的那位Jarvis，是管家Jarvis撿回來的孩子，Howard見這孩子不錯就收為Stark家的養子。  
> 其實Howard和Tony的關係沒有電影那般差，至少不用去找美隊而長年忽略兒子。
> 
> 2)地球另一端是New Zealand，Hela去當精靈了（演員梗）另外Odin應該也是蛇院出身，媽媽當然是鷹院。所以Thor真的是全家唯一一個獅院，真的不是領養的嗎？
> 
> 3)Rapunzel=長髮公主 大概之後有一年Hela會忍不住就把Thor的頭髮給剪短讓他成為雷3後的造型（喂
> 
> 4)Surtur，Son of a b**** 雷3一開始Thor跟他打招呼那位　就是最後諸神黃昏破壞Asgard的那位。隨便把他的小寵物Dragon設成是二兒砸


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon又出現了，其實她真正身份是盾鐵迷妹。

10.

 

聖誕暨新年假結束後學生們回霍格華茲開始下學期的校園生活。Steve大概是唯一一個既期待開學又怕受傷害的學生。

自從活米村那場災難性約會後，Steve Rogers和Tony Stark岌岌可危的友誼似乎真的走到盡頭。聖誕假期開始前還有幾天上課日，但Tony直接跟Happy互換了拍檔，舉凡以前他和Steve二人一組的課堂現在都轉成和Pepper一組，而Steve只能和Pepper原本的拍檔Happy Hogan坐。最讓Steve難受的莫過於是由於Happy是Tony的大親友，事情發生後他當然不會給Steve好臉色，後者只能一臉憋屈直到假期開始。

Steve本來打算聖誕假後Tony多少會消了點氣。回校後第二天一早他吃完早餐準備離開餐廳時正好遇到一臉沒睡醒、眼下有明顯烏黑的Tony，立刻熱情地朝他打招呼，然而後者眼角也沒抬一下便越過他，近乎是用飄的踱到鷹院桌邊，抬手便是開始斟他今天第一杯的咖啡。

完全被無視的Steve尷尬地站在兩院的餐桌之間，最後被看不下去的Bucky和Sam直接拖走。他們第一堂得要去溫室上藥草課，那是獅院和獾院難得的合班。

Sprout教授敲了敲黑板再次提醒今堂新學的知識極有可能會在普等巫測時作為試題出現，所以課後習作就是寫一卷羊皮紙的報告。確保學生們都把東西筆記下來後她就揮揮手讓他們繼續照顧這棵魔法藥草直到下課鈴聲響起，變相的摸魚時間。

Bucky及時拍掉心不在焉的Steve差點扯掉那棵可憐（而且凶狠）植物的葉子的手。他不太想下學期開學第一天就要去醫院報到。

 

「噢……謝了Bucky。」

「天啦我要看不下去了！」Sam毫無憐憫地說道。「你就不會直接在走廊上把Stark攔下來然後道歉嗎？！」

「他把我當透明。」Steve失落地說。

 

Bucky強忍著把金髮少年的頭埋進泥土澆點水求長開的衝動——不行，這樣做太暴力了。

 

「老友，你是那個來自布魯克林的小子！還得要我教你怎樣做嗎？」

「I can do this all day？」

「You can do this all year.」Bucky肯定地回答，「不然你等著下個月情人節Sharon Carter用上什麼手段把你綁去活米村約會。」

「……」雖然不太明白這兩者有什麼關係但Steve決定保持沈默。

 

＊

 

Pepper好不容易才在城堡後門附近的中庭一個角落逮到正在一邊啃甜甜圈一邊搗弄又一個不知什麼小儀器的Tony一隻。一月正是嚴寒天，但Tony又不是Bruce或是Stephen那種喜歡窩在圖書館的學生，他便變出一個能飄浮在半空的小型火球來取暖。

旁邊放著的紙盒上印著活米村某家甜品店的名字——天曉得這位天才是如何把它們偷運進來的。不，Ms. Potts不想知道。

 

「這是什麼？」Pepper坐到Tony旁邊，盯著他手上的儀器看。依Ms. Potts多年以來跟在Tony身邊從而訓練出來的專業目光來看，這東西看著像是戴在手上的護手甲，只是掌心中間多了一個圓圓的白色東西。

 

「這是一個飛行穩定器，戴在手上能保持我在半空時的平衡。」Tony回答。

 

Pepper沒忍住翻了一個白眼。

 

「我就知道你不會放棄，即使你去年還把自己嵌進牆裡去。」

「中途放棄研究可不是我的風格。」Tony又伸手到紙盒拿出第二個甜甜圈張口就咬。

 

Pepper低聲咕嚕一句果然是天作之合，Tony沒聽清反問一聲你剛剛說什麼了嗎。

 

「沒什麼，我只是想問你差不多是時候原諒Steve了吧？」Pepper擠出一個假笑，就是平時獾院同窗會出動時的標準笑容。

「所以他什麼時候又變回Steve了？」Tony頭也懶得抬起，繼續擺弄那個飛行穩定器。Pepper好笑地看著這位看似平靜實際上分明是豎起耳朵等下文的褐髮好友。

「在他連續兩個星期的晚上都在交誼廳逮到我並說了同一番長篇大論深深表達對當日的事情和你非常歉疚之後。」

 

說實話的Steve那段演講簡直枯燥到爆炸，還要每天都不變花樣的重覆一遍，Pepper大概是看在同院兼同窗會的五年交情兼級長夥同巡邏時這傢伙的肌肉很有用途才不致於跟Steve立刻翻臉。

 

「哇，居然連你也招架不住嗎？我真想見識見識。」Tony隨口說完後才發現自己好像把自己賣了後驚慄地望向Pepper。「Shit！」

「太好了Mr. Stark，我這就去找Steve把你的意願轉述。」計劃通的Pepper忍笑說著當真打算站起來去找Steve，嚇得Tony連護手甲和甜甜圈都扔掉、指尖沾上的糖霜隨便往長袍上一抹便撲上去圈住女孩的腰不讓她走。

「不不不不我親愛的好Pepper好姑娘我今天有告訴你你是全世界最美好的姑娘嗎？看在你是這麼美好的存在的份上，你剛剛有聽見我說了什麼嗎？顯而易見的沒有！這兒的風兒總是這麼愛喧嘩——」

 

一旦緊張起來就要語無倫次地說鬼話顯然是Tony Stark的缺點之一（還是該說是優點？）。Pepper無可奈何地搖搖頭，她拍拍Tony環在她腰上的手要求鬆開，轉身面向Tony，而且還伸出手一臉憐愛地拍了拍Tony的臉頰。

 

「我剛才什麼都沒聽見所以我現在重新再說一遍，看在我是你認為全世界最美好的姑娘份上，拜託你就跟Steve說哪怕只是一句話好讓他停止每晚都來煩我的行為可以嗎，Mr. Stark？」

「我能說不嗎Ms. Potts？」Tony滿懷希望地問道。

「不。」Pepper微笑地拋出一句No。

「……」

 

Steve用了足足一小時動之以情說之以理解釋活米村之約他是真的真的只是想和Tony坐下來好好聊天、Sharon的出現和她的吻完全是場意外、他真的沒有混蛋到特地約人出來就是看接吻。

Tony只是認真地聽了頭十分鐘，剩下的五十分鐘表情放空地開始在腦海裡思考各種原子碰撞電磁脈衝之類的物理議題，最後Steve類似問了句什麼「所以你能原諒我我們能嘗試做朋友嗎？」的時候Tony還以為他說的是「我說完就這樣，我回去了」，於是秒速回了句「好」。

 

Shit, again。

 

所以你說還能怎麼來著？

那之後的下一堂符咒課他們就把拍檔給換回來了。

Steve努力地想要珍惜這段恢復不易的友情，除了上課時專心聽講外教授未出現或是下課鈴響起後同學們收拾東西離開課室那短短一兩分鐘也不放過，硬是找點話題跟Tony搭話。

 

「今早你有吃到蔬菜蛋餅嗎？我覺得超美味呢。你蛋餅喜歡吃偏甜還是偏鹹的？」

「昨天傍晚我去訓練魁地奇時正好在空中見證夕陽西下的瞬間，我畫了下來，你要看看嗎？」

「真希望比賽那天是大晴天。話說你喜歡晴天還是雨天？」

「這是你弄的儀器的設計圖嗎？我能看看嗎？」

 

託這些無聊對話的福，比起以往四年期間同窗會擦屁股時Steve單方面的「Stark你不能」「Stark你不要」式說教以及Tony的假裝沒聽見，這些雞毛蒜皮小事的分享倒是讓兩人的關係在其他人的見證下開始親近不少，起碼是正常的同齡同學聊天內容。

Sharon找到兩人的時候Tony正在替Steve復習這星期符咒學課堂上教過的東西，就是Pepper之前找到好友的老地方。金髮女孩的藍眼睛瞄了一眼飄浮在兩人頭頂上空的小火球，突然有種衝動想把它變成一棵槲寄生。

相比起黑魔法防禦術，符咒學並不是Steve擅長的科目，成績充其量只是在E和A之間徘徊。Tony則是四年以來符咒學成績都是第一名的傢伙。說真的，課後復習不找他的話還能找誰呢？他們今年六月就要考普等巫測了。要是Steve真的想當一個傲羅，他的符咒學成績必須拿到E或以上。

 

「Rogers學長，能打擾一下說幾句嗎？」Sharon開聲打斷兩人的對話。聞聲抬頭的兩人明顯一楞，Steve禮貌又有點尷尬地朝Sharon點點頭，至於Tony焦糖色的大眼睛稍微瞇了瞇，Sharon知道那不是一個友好的表現。

 

噢得了吧，你以為我很想出現、很想在你面前開口邀一個用腳趾頭想都知道不會被答應的約啊？上次那個吻只能抵一次行動而已。Sharon內心腹腓，表面上只是保持微笑等到Steve依依不捨地從Tony身邊站起跟著她走。

Tony目送兩人到廊下開始他聽不見的對話。他努努嘴，從長袍口袋裡掏出手機開始騷擾他那堆在圖書館或是哪兒的好友們。

 

『為什麼我到哪都要遇到Sharon Carter』

＂？＂  
＂怎麼了＂

『她跑來說要跟Steve說話』

＂噢＂

『我希望他們等會不要又開始啃嘴，不然我發誓我把他的書和筆記都他媽的燒掉』

 

Tony看了眼還在他頭上飄浮的火球，再看看Steve留在原處的課本和寫到一半的筆記。最新那句「要注意魔杖往下時的力度」的墨水還在閃閃發光沒乾透。

 

＂我好像有聽說過Carter有打算二月那個週末約Rogers到活米村＂  
＂進取的女孩，居然不是分到葛來分多＂

 

Tony咂了一下舌，手已經撫上自己那根魔杖一副準備把火球移下來燒書的打算。

 

「——我回來了Tony，繼續吧。」下一秒Steve的聲音就在Tony耳邊響起，嚇得這鷹院天才差點沒整個人跳起來。不知跟對方說了什麼導致臉頰微粉的Steve好奇地歪頭望著一臉WTF的Tony。「……怎麼了？」

「沒事。」Tony飛快地回答。他看著Steve重新坐下來，若無其事地拿起筆記本。「……所以她表白成功了嗎？」

 

Steve眨眨眼睛，腦袋運轉了五秒後才明白Tony在問什麼，立刻搖頭搖得像個撥浪鼓似的。

 

「不不不！當然不是！」Steve臉上的紅暈有轉深的趨勢，但他藍眸緊緊地盯著Tony看。「她是來約我二月去活米村的……可我拒絕了她。」


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe Thor and Bruce are more than friends. :)  
> I love their chemistry and reaction in Thor3  
> Protective boyfriend Thor

11.

 

對於五年級生來說，復活節假簡直比死更難受。

除了排山倒海的假期功課外就是永無止境的溫習復習。五年以來在課堂上學到的知識量太過龐大，不可能等到五月普等巫測開始前一個月才臨急抱佛腳。有見及此教授們每年都會自復活節起都會開放空餘教室給五年級生們作為自習用，可以請教其他同學課業上不明白的地方又可以練習咒語，比起圖書館或是自己學院的交誼廳好得多。

不過如果你是溫習途中不能接受丁點兒噪音的學生，這兒就沒那麼適合你了。四月外頭天氣開始變暖、春回大地，也有一些同學寧願到校園其他地方安靜溫習，而不是呆在室內聽著四方八面來自同窗的背誦、唸咒語的聲音。比如Steve Rogers和Tony Stark就一定不會在這些地方溫習，況且後者壓根兒用不著溫習就能直接背出一個成功的轉換咒的定義，順便能讓一個火柴盒從這邊桌邊打筋斗到另一邊桌邊，永遠也不要小覷一個天才的腦袋，就算他會翹課他還是個不用溫習就能把你輾壓成碎屑的天才。

另外雷文克勞作為一個書呆子比例比另三院高出更多的學院，他們的學生幾乎每人都有一個秘密地方來溫習，用不著這些空餘教室的存在。

所以，作為A)書呆子代表之一、 B)莫講溫習、平時也不能接受丁點兒噪音的Bruce Banner為什麼會在這兒出現，而且旁邊還坐了個正大聲地講述中世紀獵巫行動始末的Thor Odinson？

原本正在振筆疾書抄講義的Loki Laufeyson一抬頭便見到隔隔隔離桌子的這個組合後不由得感到肋骨一疼，一臉狐疑地盯著他們看。

坐他對面的Darcy很快便注意到同學的走神，她轉身看了眼Loki望的方向。

「噢這個啊，」女孩開口，「Jane把你哥甩了——對你兄長感到非常同情及遺憾——你知道，不折不扣的雷文克勞書呆子就是不允許戀愛打擾到她的學業。說起來連我也好久沒跟Jane說上話了，她大概恨不得想劈開自己的腦袋然後直接把《天文學理論》塞進去……所以你哥就找上Bruce來做他溫習小伙伴了。」

「你不用對他感同情或遺憾。」Loki不放過奚落兄長的任何機會。他冷冷地掃視全場一眼後發現那個嬌小的褐髮女孩與堆得幾乎與她同高的課本筆記就坐在最遠端的一張桌，與她同桌但相隔甚遠的地方還坐了Natasha和她的兩位小男友。這紅髮女孩看來正替兩人抽問題目、答錯了或答不出來就要給她扳指關節，因為Clint Barton這時候再次發出一聲哀號，Bucky則在幸災樂禍地哈哈大笑。「——但為什麼是Banner？」

「Thor好像非常欣賞他脾氣暴躁到能把你往牆上摔的一面。」Darcy的回答成功贏得Loki投過去的一記怒瞪。「……好啦我不知道啦你自己問你哥去啊？說真的除了上次Bruce把你甩到牆上去外他們還會有什麼可能的特別交集？他們連擅長的、選修的科目都不一樣——啊不對，他們好像都是神秘文字研究課上的……」

興許是Darcy嗓門太大，與他們同桌或附近的學生不約而同地向他們給了一個不贊同的眼神。

「我不會再接近Banner三公尺範圍之內。」Loki的拒絕讓Darcy爆出大笑，差點沒被其他人趕出課室。「我知道他們關係不錯，但沒想到連自習也習到一塊兒去了。Banner可真能忍，換我旁邊有個喋喋不休的傢伙在背魔法史我直接把他的嘴給縫上。」

 

Thor Odinson那一頭金髮、一身肌肉以及典型獅院的性格特徵總會令人有錯覺他是個外表粗獷、學習方面不太好的學生，其實不然。

魔法史這種枯燥乏味、Tony Stark長年翹課課堂之首，連乖寶寶Steve Rogers也會忍不住在筆記上塗鴉以抵擋睡魔侵襲的課程他也可以聽得津津有味，不時還舉手詢問問題。他是繼Jane之後的天文學狂熱粉絲二號，奇獸飼育學成績也非常出色，據說另一科選修的古代神秘文字研究也是如此，唯一徘徊在合格線邊緣的那一科叫魔藥學。

Bruce Banner在變形學和魔藥學上有不錯的造詣，但魔法史就不太行了，他是最快在魔法史堂上睡著的學生之一。

所以這兩個到現在都沒有任何人搞得懂有什麼契機變得如此老友的學生決定相約一同溫習，由Thor以極為生動有趣的故事方式為Bruce講解一遍他課堂上沒聽的魔法史，作為交換，Bruce則替Thor復習魔藥學。

成效顯著。

Tony看了看假期後被教授發還回來被評為E的作業（順便不用懷疑，他才不會去上魔法史，作業是Bruce幫他拿回來的），再看看Bruce那份的O，焦糖色的大眼寫滿了不可置信。

「怎．麼．可．能！Thor真的有這麼厲害？！」Tony驚訝地嚷道，「才一個復活節假期就把你從A的成績救到上O！？」

「信不信由你。」

「你和他的下一次課約在什麼時候？我要來聽。」Tony想起什麼又補上一句，嘴角噙著壞笑。「啊，前提是如果不阻礙你們的話。」

「下星期一。」Bruce說道，懶理對方調侃表情不變地開始談起條件來。「如果也肯讓我們加入你們的符咒溫習小組的話，Thor應該會更開心。」

「事實上我現在還得替Rogers溫習變形課和黑魔法防禦術。」Tony聳聳肩，忍不住抱怨起他最近的好同學來。「說真的？我還以為他黑魔法防禦術不錯，居然連鐵甲咒也不純熟！」

原本只是打算當旁聽者的Stephen忍不住在這時候咳了一聲，他和Bruce飛快地在Tony沒看見的地方交換了一個眼色。

Steve Rogers是黑魔法防禦術一門中成績最好的赫夫帕夫學生。要你替他補習這科怕不是有什麼小心思在。

心機Boy，去他的赫夫帕夫學生誠實無欺。

下星期一在約好的時間出現在Thor和Bruce面前的除了Tony外還有另一個金髮的男孩子。

Steve Rogers抱著筆記本一臉靦腆地說打擾你們真不好意思可是我聽Tony說了後也很有興趣呢，Bruce好不容易才忍住沒有甩他一句「什麼時候霍格華茲好伙伴從Rogers&Barnes變成Stark&Rogers了」。與此同時最遠端的那張桌再次傳來男孩子痛極哀叫以及另一人哈哈大笑的聲音。好吧，這個世界從來都是重色輕友的。

沒有想太多的Thor笑呵呵地力邀兩人坐下來，開始他的魔法史講課。

整體來說新同學的加入只是令這個魔法史小組複習更加有趣。Thor的解說依然生動易明，Steve總是在適當的時候舉手問個小問題深入了解一下史實，Tony則是吐點小槽開點玩笑，逗笑大家。如果他們兩個能夠少一點那種彷彿只有他們才懂的笑點和默契的對視、戳戳手臂的小動作就更加好了。Bruce心想。他花了多大的費勁才沒氣得情緒失控掀桌子。

「我約了他們後天一起復習符咒課，你要來嗎？」收拾好筆記後Thor問了Bruce一句，引來後者的搖頭。

「不，我不想當他們兩隻愛情鳥的電燈泡。這太噁心了。」

Thor笑他的誇張，而且說了句「我印象中他們還沒到告白的地步，並不是處於一段愛情之中」。

星期四下課後自習室裡的Thor正drama queen上身地與Bruce哭訴昨天Stark和Rogers怎樣怎樣、到底還有沒有把他當是朋友同學，說得連坐在隔壁桌的Loki眼睛都快翻到後腰去，假裝不認識這個人。

「……我早跟你說了，別滲和進去。」Bruce一臉冷漠，指關節敲了敲桌面示意Thor專心。「快給我唸好這段變形水的定義。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 學業設定：
> 
> 1)Tony是符咒學第一位，從來不上魔法史，反正教授只是一字不漏地把書本裡的文字唸出來，他把書背完就很。選修科目是麻瓜研究（為了搞科研）以及奇獸（要點刺激）  
> 2) 變形學是Loki & Bruce之爭，Tony坐在第三名寶座上安靜地看著兩人互撕。他們是金字塔的頂端，滿分一百分他們分別能拿到180, 179, 150那種怪胎。  
> 3) 天文學是Thor & Jane之爭。Thor我發現比起把他設成一個Jerk，其實外粗內細、教人很有耐性（參照Thor1他告訴Jane九界以及Thor2他教九珠連線那兒）、有時還會蹦出一兩句感性說話的drama queen反差萌更討我喜歡，他就是個文科孩子嘛。  
> 4) 黑魔法防禦Steve是獾院成績最好的，但以全級作為單位的話我想Natasha也很厲害（以復仇者們近身戰排行作參考），Tony則是靈活運用各種符咒。  
> 打個比方，有人記得HP電影5裡金妮直接把一個大櫃子給轟掉嗎？連哈利也沒做到這點，但他會更多的咒語，這就是我想說的分別。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五年級的普等巫測及學期最後一天。

12.

 

今年普等巫測最後一科應考科目是黑魔法防禦術。術科考試的考核次序是以姓氏字母排行的，Steve與Natasha和Rhodey因為都是R字開頭所以同組，臨行前還得到下一輪才考的Tony打氣鼓勵。

「你行的，Steve。」褐髮男孩挑挑眉，朝Steve豎起一個大拇指。他把同一番話重覆一次給Rhodey，順便給了後者一個拍肩支持。

「我還想著是不是要準備跟Rogers來場兄弟對話了。總之謝了伙計，考完老地方等。」Rhodey無可奈何地搖搖頭，跟在Natasha和Steve之後走進試場，徒留聽不明白的Tony和他的「什麼？」留在待考小房間。

作為他在霍格華茲拿手的科目之一，Steve自認他考試表現不錯，至少都沒有像變形學科那天一時失手把原本要變成餐墊的的鼯鼠變成一個莫名奇妙的蠟燭台或是符咒學時把兩個魔咒給搞混，至少可以拿到一個E……吧？

Bucky完全不想聽Steve的推論，不耐煩地打斷對方的話。他們等到差不多是最後一批考生的Sam（姓氏以W開頭的壞處）出來後才離開室內往外走，在這之前Bucky已經聽過Steve的碎碎唸一次。老天爺啊，看在他是第一批考生所以他等了至少一小時的份上，兩位朋友能不能加快腳步走快一點？Nat和那隻肥鳥還在外面等著他！

「兄弟，我們該做的能做的都已經做完了，成績單要到七月才寄給我們。能不能就閉嘴好好享受這一個月的無憂無慮好時光？」因為天氣炎熱的關係他的長袍已經脫下來搭在左臂上，領帶也是鬆鬆地掛在頸上，「暑假！德國！俄羅斯！Nat我來啦！！！」他興奮地大叫，聲音之大在走廊造成了隆隆回音。

Sam Wilson對於Bucky的白痴舉動暗暗地翻了一個白眼，而Steve只是蹙起眉頭。

「所以你今年又要去俄羅斯嗎？」

「德國是家庭旅行，我媽心心念念了好久。」Bucky回答。「然後是的俄羅斯，那是我跟Natasha約好的，我得要感謝她之前一直替我補習。」雖然手指關節一直被虐待也很痛。

「喔——噢。」Steve應了一聲，突然想起什麼反應過來而怔住。

「沒錯，我覺得你也得謝謝Stark替你補習。」知道Steve想到了什麼的Bucky笑嘻嘻地拍了拍Steve的肩膀，「他替你補習了多少科？三科？一場倫敦約會不過份吧？」

「不，Buck，我和Tony不是你和Natasha那種關係——」

他們來到室外，一眼便看到湖邊已經聚集了好幾位相熟的同級生，Natasha的紅髮在燦爛的陽光下更是引人注目。

「Natasha！」Bucky叫道。

Natasha微微頷首。沒人知道為何只是一個再也普通不過的寒暄動作Bucky也可以像收到指令般帶著Steve和Sam蹦蹦跳地走到不遠處的一棵櫸樹下，Clint正坐在樹上吃他的小甜餅順便幫湖邊玩的那班人看管東西。

「你終於來啦。」Clint瞥見Bucky後懶懶地打了一聲招呼，看著Bucky把手上的長袍一扔領帶一扯就衝去湖邊後才後知後覺地大叫一聲，把最後一塊小甜餅塞進嘴裡也從樹上跳下來，跟在他身後跑。「你給我等等！死Barnes！」

「……」敢情是問也不問直接把看管東西的責任扔給他倆了是不是。Sam嘴角抽搐地看著這兩個智障獅院同學已經衝到湖邊開始互相潑水打鬧甚至波及他人的情況，轉過頭正好見到Rhodey和Tony也朝這邊走過來，他立刻用手肘撞了撞Steve示意。「Stark。你需要我為你們製造機會好好商量倫敦約會嗎，Steve？」

「怎麼連你也這樣Sam——」

「嘿Rhodes！」Sam沒理會Steve慌慌忙忙想要再次解釋的說話，他直接開口叫住了黑人男孩，成功讓對方把目標人物帶到臉已經漲成粉紅色的Steve面前。「你好，Stark。」

「你們好。」Tony一副我其實想宅在城堡裡可是Rhodey硬要把他拖出來曬太陽的厭世臉，他好奇地盯著Steve佈滿紅暈的臉。「你怎麼啦，中暑了嗎？」

「呃……沒有什麼——」

「不，別信他的鬼話，他就是有話要跟你說。」Sam掐掉Steve最後想要逃跑的希望，他轉頭朝Rhodey打了一個眼色。「——去不去打場水仗？我看我們的宿友快要被淹死了。」

他指了指被Natasha一腳踢飛下水的Bucky和Clint，Rhodey立刻點點頭就往湖邊走，把樹蔭下的空間留給兩位。

痛恨太陽到令人懷疑他是否吸血鬼的Tony跨過同學們隨便亂扔在草地上的長袍快速地躲到樹蔭下，Steve也跟著走過去。

「那麼……你剛才表現還好嗎？」Tony伸了一個懶腰後便開口，「那個鐵甲咒，你召喚到出來吧？」

「啊、嗯，」Steve點點頭，有關黑魔法防禦術的事他只能裝傻到底。「我一直在回想你在溫習時跟我提及的竅門。」

「嘿嘿，我就說吧？被我Tony Stark教了之後一定至少等級E！」Tony驕傲地抬了抬下巴，活像一隻神氣的小貓。突然在腦海浮現的畫面令Steve忍俊不禁，下一句道謝說話再也自然不過地說出來。

「這幾個月以來謝謝你，Tony。」

「等你收到成績單後再謝我。到時給我發個短訊……但我好像沒有你的號碼。」Tony說著便從口袋裡掏出手機，想起什麼而挑了挑眉。「不對，你有手機嗎？」

之前他瘋狂轉WiFi密碼害大家怨聲載道的時候也沒見到密碼男主角Steve有什麼反應，可以推敲出這傢伙完全是斷網狀態。這年頭居然還有年輕人可以斷網一整年，說他壓根兒沒有手機也不無可能。

事實上，好像真的沒有人見過Steve使用手機的模樣，Steve和他的素描本才是定番。所以別怪Tony問這個問題。Steve哭笑不得。

「我當然有手機！不過現在沒帶在身上，要不你把你的號碼寫下來我回去再加入通訊錄？」

「不，我不記得自己的手機號碼。你用我的電話打給自己，回去後把我的號碼存下來。」Tony把手機解鎖、調出數字鍵盤後便塞到Steve手裡。「有了號碼我們就可以聊天啦！這種麻瓜小玩意不得不說有時比魔法好用得多了。不過我八月去美國時會用貓頭鷹給你捎張明信片的。」

「美國？」Steve撥完電話後把手機還給Tony。

「嗯，老爸好像有什麼工作要去出差，媽媽說當是我考完普等巫測暨Jarvis畢業的家族旅行。」Tony掛上一個嫌棄的表情，「我其實不想去的，要我對著老爸三個星期我還不如留在家裡改良我的飛行靴和控制器。可你知道老爸說什麼嗎？他說我會把屋子炸掉！這完完全全是一個侮辱！我都沒試過炸屋子！拜託，就算我把屋子炸掉也會在他回來前就找人修好！」

「或許你爸爸只是擔心你會發生什麼意外不放心。」Steve安慰道，他可以肯定Tony要是真的可以留在家裡他一定會嘗試把Stark莊園炸掉試試。「有鑑於你在眾目睽睽下也可以把自己撞進牆壁。你記得那次是我幫你下來的嗎？」

被戳穿的Tony扮了一個鬼臉，打住話題。

「所以你是暑假結束前一星期才回來嗎？」Steve又問。

「是啊……問這個幹嘛啊，你想來我家玩嗎？」Tony敏銳地反問。

「噢不，不是去你家玩而是呃、我想答謝你之前幾個月的補習，所以打算暑假找一天約出來玩，比如倫敦之類的地方。」啊，他終於說出來了！而且說得非常自然毫不突兀！Steve忍不住在內心為自己點了個讚——他才剛緩下去的紅暈似乎又再次出現。

「哦可以啊，其實我都沒怎麼去過倫敦市中心。我們可以約七月尾？在我去美國之前？」Tony爽快地答應，甚至開始安排時間來。

「好極了！你有什麼想要去的地方嗎我可——」

 

Tony沒有聽完Steve到底可以些什麼。一個明顯由魔法控制的巨大水球高速地朝兩人方向撲去，兩人來不及掏出魔杖應對便被水球直接砸下來，連人帶衣服淋得濕透。

Steve甩了甩髮尾的水珠順便抹了一把臉，他聽見自己死黨為首的惱人大笑聲，另外兩把聲音分別是Thor以及Clint。

Tony Stark活像一個剛從水裡被撈起來的可憐小貓——不對，是人。他的天然捲褐髮被徹底地澆成一堆雜草，貼貼服服地耷拉在臉旁。一滴水珠沿著他眉心滑動下來，經過那雙Steve打從第一天認識對方後就可以敢打包票肯定世上沒有比這更加漂亮更有生氣的焦糖色大眼睛，再滑過Tony那形狀可愛、微翹的鼻尖。然而沒等到Steve看著那水滴的走向，Tony已經煩躁地伸手抹掉他臉上的水珠，隨即爆了一句驚天動地的粗口。

「我艹你們是有什麼毛病？！」他一邊尖叫一邊忙著從還在滴水的長袍口袋裡翻出自己的手機和幾個半成品小儀器開始檢查它們有沒有進水，順便喝止Steve開口想要說什麼的打算。「不、閉嘴，Rogers！不要這時候給我提Language！要是這幾個東西報廢了的話我絕對要宰了他們！」

「不，我是在想我們大概可以合作一下。」魔杖在手的Steve下一秒已經脫掉自己還在滴水的長袍，露出裡頭因為吸水而顯得半透明的白色襯衣——感謝梅林他至少有穿著背心內衣！

「你是級長。」不知為什麼總之就是吞了一下口水的Tony瞪著Steve。

「我現在沒有戴著級長徽章，不是級長。」Steve露出一個天然無害的微笑，他與Tony一同低頭看了看與長袍一同躺在草地上的銀色徽章。「所以……？」

合作愉快。

一條水柱自湖面升起，從後攻擊正中Clint，把他直接臉朝下地打進水裡去。Bucky及時閃過來自Steve操控的水球，讓水球在他後面爆開，澆了不遠處的Natasha一身。

「……」

Bucky一臉驚慄地看著Natasha伸手捋開擋在她眼前的濕漉漉髮絲，冷艷的臉上慢慢浮現一個恐怖的微笑。

「臥槽我我我我不是有心的Nat等等明明是Ste——呃噗——」

看著Bucky整個人再次被Natasha一個飛踢掉進水裡順便把掙扎爬起的Clint打回水裡，Thor哈哈大笑，一手一個地把Rhodey和Sam也推進湖裡去，順便把坐在湖邊把腳丫子浸在水裡透涼的Bruce也拖下水，嚇得後者一個激靈掏出魔杖就把Thor打飛幾尺遠，這北歐男孩落水濺起的水花直接包括Pepper、Jane和Darcy幾個女孩子也澆得濕透，後三位宣佈加入戰局。

「棒極了！就是這樣！」不知什麼時候出現在Steve和Tony旁邊的Loki人設崩壞地握拳歡呼。

「……」Steve和Tony一臉無語地望著蛇院少年。

「Thor水性很好，不會被淹死的。」Loki雲淡風輕地表示，那雙漂亮的綠眸微微瞇起，似乎心情不錯——直到Darcy和Thor同時作死地朝他射出水柱後。

「要去嗎？」目送Loki氣沖沖全速衝向湖邊加入戰局的背影，Steve轉頭問Tony。

「為何不？」Tony嘴邊掛著一個快活的笑容，他眨眨眼睛不等Steve回應便開心地跑到湖邊開始跟Clint互撕。

Bucky跪求Natasha原諒不果後走到Steve旁邊求安慰——才怪，那個萬惡的水球是Steve的傑作，他不集中火（水）力對付Steve的話簡直跟自己跟不去！

「Steve！給我站住！」

「我們要不要先梳理事情始末一下？最初砸我和Tony的水球是誰的傑作？」

「我艹啊Steve你倒不如追溯起我們八歲那年隔壁家的那頭鬥牛犬為什麼要追著我們跑了足足五條街？那是因為你一星期前得罪了那家孩子他來報復……」

沒人會想到，這是他們最後一個全員一起在霍格華茲過的夏日午後。

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 混同注意（The Man from U.N.C.L.E / Illya x Gaby+Napoleon三人組）  
> 此章冬寡主。

 

 

 

13.

 

突如其來的喀喀聲響在寧靜的半夜顯得份外清楚。床上的紅髮女孩機警地翻了個身打開小夜燈，在看清楚是什麼生物在猛敲她窗戶後把剩下的瞌睡蟲通通趕跑，匆匆下了床去把窗戶打開好讓貓頭鷹進來。她伸手扯下綁在貓頭鷹爪子上、似曾相識的郵件，在把信封面翻過來認出那上面分明是她字跡後心情更是沉到谷底。

Bucky Barnes.  
My boy, where are you?

 

＊

Napoleon叔叔是Romanoff家的舊識，打從Natasha有記憶開始他就老是常出現在Romanoff家的餐桌上或是在書房裡跟她的父母商量什麼。他是一個雖然有著法國名字可是不折不扣的美國人，據說年輕時與她的父母是工作上的好拍檔——Natasha對於好拍檔的定義暫且保留。說真的，有人會跟以前的工作好拍檔幹架嗎？是那種拳頭硬碰硬的幹架！兩個男人不用魔杖的原因是Romanoff太太威脅過要是他們敢炸掉房子的屋頂她絕對會炸掉兩人的魔杖，不用懷疑她說到做到。

Natasha的父母其實是她的養父母。一個俄國男性和一個英國女性某一年在維護魔法世界和麻瓜世界的和平的重大任務中相遇相戀，過了幾年後決定退居幕後只負責情報資源，再從孤兒院領養了一個被親生父母狠心拋棄的紅髮女嬰，改名換姓Romanoff後一家人住在俄羅斯一個魔法村落。而他們的舊識Napoleon不時也會千里迢迢從美國過來探訪蹭吃蹭住順便交換情報，尤其是Natasha從霍格華茲回來的暑假。

「我注意到Widow回來了，」Gaby Romanoff是個個子嬌小可是強悍的女人。她在Natasha面前放下屬於女兒的那一份早餐，叫Napoleon自己去廚房盛他的第二盤早餐後便開了一個話題，「信有寄出嗎？」

「這正是我準備跟你們說的事。」Natasha一臉凝重地從外套口袋掏出昨晚收到的那份信，「Widow沒找到他。」

「連貓頭鷹也找不到那顯然是屏蔽咒了。」高大的金髮男人放下看到一半的《預言家日報》(俄文版)，他掏出魔杖開始偵測信件上有否殘留的魔法在。「……那個小子。」

「——你們在說什麼？」供稱自己工作忙了個通宵（「我希望你所謂的工作不包括與女性在床上歡度。」Illya冷冷地說。）又千里迢迢從美國飛到俄羅斯所以饑民上身的Napoleon吞下他的第三枚煎蛋，抬頭好奇地問。

「你記得我們Nat的小男友吧？叫鹿仔的那個，」Napoleon點點頭，「他失蹤了。」

「呃，在一個資訊發達的年代，一個大活人說失蹤就失蹤？該不是背著我們Nat有另一個女孩子了吧？！」Napoleon的假設立刻被Illya狠狠地瞪了一眼以示不同意。

「要是這個原因而放鴿子的話我會把他弄成哥倫比亞領帶。」

「那是謀殺，麻瓜界最嚴重的罪行謀殺。」Napoleon把握機會懟回去，他轉頭重新面對坐在對面的兩母女。「發生什麼事了？」

「我和他約好了本應在五天前就到這兒，但六天前開始我發過去的訊息他全部沒有看到、電話撥不通，今早Widow帶著我三天前寄過去的信回來。我問過他英國的好友，他的父母也沒能聯絡上他，已經分別報警和魔法部處理。」

「那很奇怪啊，英國出境俄羅斯入境紀錄還有監控很容易就能找到，他一個未成年男孩子還能跑到哪去？屏蔽咒也不可能是他自己動的手。」

「不，他跟家人幾星期前到德國旅遊，在德國和他爸媽分別後再自己乘火車來。」Natasha點開手機聊天軟體的頁面遞給Napoleon看，「他沿途上一直都有發風景照給我告訴我他到哪兒去，直到六天前。」

「等等、你說他是從德國乘火車過來？穿梭幾個國家到俄羅斯來？」Napoleon快速地劃過一張又一張Bucky傳給Natasha的風景照食物照或是自拍，黑髮藍眼的男孩在相片裡笑得開懷。他最後停在最後一張相片裡，那是Bucky在一個鄉郊小車站的自拍。Napoleon把相片放大，看清楚那個小車站的名字後爆了一句粗口。「……他媽的！」

「怎麼回事？你知道什麼？」Gaby警覺地問，她看著Napoleon走到客廳那邊便打開自己帶來的行李，拿著一個文件夾又回到餐桌前。Illya彈了一下魔杖把桌面清空好讓對方能把資料攤開。

「我這次來就是要跟你們說這件事。」Napoleon邊說邊開始解釋資料，「有跡象顯示，九頭蛇又捲土重來了。他們匿藏在德國東部至白俄羅斯一帶開始有所動作。單是這個車站附近的幾個村落已經發生了十三起包括麻瓜的謀殺事件，所有死者都沒有任何表面傷痕，明晃著的索命咒，魔法部怕會引起恐慌才把事情都壓下來，死因也全部寫成猝死。另外，幾十宗巫師女巫失蹤案，我們甚至有理由懷疑七月底凡爾賽市郊那場火車出軌也是九頭蛇他們搞出來。」

「也就是說……？」

「我恐怕那孩子出意外了。我很抱歉，Nat。」Napoleon說著，他拿出自己的手機打開通訊錄似乎要撥打電話。「那是Barnes家的孩子吧？我得通知英國那邊的同事。」

 

＊

 

從餐桌令人不安的鬆動性來看，暑假期間捲入疑似九頭蛇相關事件的學生不止Bucky一個。赫夫帕夫就有個四年級學生和他的家人據說在假期結束前一天被發現陳屍在家裡客廳中，史萊哲林的有個七年級生和Bucky的情況差不多，全家在波蘭旅行時失去聯絡；而比較好一點的就是各級都有學生因為與家人出國逃難而沒有回校，四個學院都有這樣的情況。

九頭蛇不像當年黑魔王和追隨者般以血統出身區分人群再加以針對，這班口號為「砍了一個頭再長出兩個」的黑暗勢力不論出身血統全部都無差別對待，凡是擋他們路的人都要被肅清。將近二十多年前由麻瓜和巫師組成的聯盟神盾曾經和九頭蛇決一死戰，最終把當時的首領紅骷髏殲滅。基本上你能說得出的有名巫師貴族包括Stark、Carter、Odinson、Pym等等都有在這場戰爭中出過一分力，所以誰又會料到現在九頭蛇捲土重來？

校長Fury用僅餘的那隻眼掃視全場，每說出一個名單上的學生名字便把目光落到相對應的空位上，包括Bucky的。

「……願逝者安息、失蹤者平安，他們的精神將與我們同在。各位，不論你們身邊有沒有相識的人牽涉其中，這一場戰爭已經開打了。如果有人有任何有關九頭蛇的人或事或資訊，我在這希望你們能夠分享給我們師長以及神盾知道。我們必須同心協力才會有勝算。……現在，挪動你們的屁股回宿舍去，是時間睡覺了，給我動起來！」

校長的話音剛落，長椅往後移動磨擦地面、學生邊站起邊交談的聲音此起彼落。五年級新任級長迅速地移動到餐桌的最前方叫一年級新生集合，準備領到交誼廳去。六、七年級的級長則在餐廳入口附近邊維持秩序邊往各自的交誼廳走。

Tony叫Bruce和Stephen先走一步便在入口處和鷹院學生分別，他快步嘗試趕上就要下樓回去赫夫帕夫交誼廳的Steve。

「嘿、嘿——Steve！」他叫住那個連背影也格外落寞的大個子。

「Tony。」Steve用眼神阻止一個想要推開同伴跑過去的蛇院低年級學生，看著小跑步過來的Tony。

Tony瞪大那雙好看的眼睛好好地把Steve從頭到腳打量一遍，這才回到他尤如希臘神祗那些蠟像般美好的臉龐上，那微微皺起的眉間和揮之不去的凝重表情足以讓Tony把原先打算想要放鬆氣氛的說話都吞回肚子裡去。

「你……你還好吧？」Tony最後只能說出這個蠢斃了的話。

Tony當然不是直到剛才Fury發表講話時才知道Bucky失蹤的事。託他爸是神盾核心高層的福，他們還在美國的時候Howard接到一通同事撥來的電話說到霍格華茲一個準六年級生也在九頭蛇活躍的區域失蹤了，那孩子叫James Barnes。彼時Tony和Steve一直保持聯絡，前者一天到晚都傳他一堆帝國大廈、華爾街、芝士漢堡等的典型觀光客相片，後者當時就有提到Bucky已經一星期沒回他的訊息。

沒人會懷疑Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes的友情，就像他和Rhodey一樣。Tony不敢想像要是Rhodey也無緣無故突然失蹤、還被告知得要抱有最壞的打算會是怎樣的心情。Bucky是個好人，當然，儘管他們沒有熟到能直接喊對方名字的地步，也不曾單獨相處過，但Tony很是欣賞這位黑髮的獅院同學的直率快活和古靈精怪（這點他們倒是不謀而合，他倆是團體裡最會炒熱氣氛的人），尤其是在成功擄獲了Natasha的芳心方面。

「嗯。」Steve低聲地應道。

有一票葛來分多五年級生這時嘻嘻哈哈地在他們身後經過，踏上大理石樓梯往葛來分多塔方向走。Tony突然有種衝動好想朝他們大叫大吼讓他們閉嘴。你們同院的學長失蹤了、你們同級不同院的同學們有不同的原因不能再回來上學，外面說不定每天每日都有不同的巫師或麻瓜因為九頭蛇的緣故鬧失蹤、從此再沒人見過他們。你們為什麼還能笑出來？

但Tony終究只是保持沈默，直到Steve再次開口：「Tony？我得要去維持秩序了……明天再聊？」

「哦、好。」Tony飛快地回答，他點點頭。「晚安。」

「你也晚安，Tony。」Steve好不容易才擠出一個笑容來和Tony道別。他重新轉身，頭也不回地步下樓梯，消失在Tony的視線中。

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission report: December 16th, 1991 revised ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to write this but I have to.

14.

 

他們在霍格華茲的第六個學年並不如他們幾年前以為的那麼順心。

先是學業方面，退修了幾科多了幾節空堂並不代表他們有更多時間偷懶。Steve雖然約好了Tony開學第二天再聊結果那場對話最終因為第二天一早的符咒課Thor的咒語出錯釀成一場差點把孚立維教授都震飛的小型爆炸後而不了了之，直到九月底時他們約好一同前往活米村才聊起來，然而那並不是一場愉快的對話。只有Loki、Bruce和Stephen三人選修的煉金課更加是惡夢中的惡夢。

Bucky的失蹤令六年級生之間籠罩著揮之不去的陰霾。和Bucky同寢室五年已發展出深厚友情的另外四名獅院學生Thor、Clint、Sam和Rhodey總是聊著聊著就突然安靜起來。葛來分多魁地奇隊也出現了追蹤手的空缺，最終由Carol頂上。這姑娘騎掃帚飛行的速度簡直快得旁觀者都覺得她下秒要被甩出去。正因如此十一月第一場的比賽葛來分多以極大的比數橫掃史萊哲林，扣除抓金球的150分後，光是Carol打進的球的分數就佔了一大半。

向來經常能在校園一隅碰到Bucky-Natasha-Clint這兩男一女組合現在也只剩下後兩者。Natasha變得比以往更加沈默寡言，Clint也沒那麼健談活潑了——他當然想幻想過要是Bucky能稍微給他們一點單獨相處時光就好了，但不會是在這種情況下成為現實。

除此之外，平均每隔兩個星期便有學生在課堂上或是其他地方突然被其他老師叫出去，然後就再也沒有人見過他們出現在校園裡。

「如果只是父母監護人寄的信還好，不外乎就是擔心子女安全決定把他們接回來再到外國避難去，」Peggy的男友Daniel Sousa某一天在餐廳時這樣說道，他的父親也是神盾的一份子。可要是魔法部的貓頭鷹的話……」他搖搖頭，沒有繼續下去，但在場的人都心知肚明。

與此同時，一個叫「冬兵」的名字開始佔據《預言家日報》的頭版新聞。

那是九頭蛇的一個新冒起的頂尖殺手，他從不用索命咒取人性命，也根本不需要這樣做。被他毒手的受害者全都直接被捏碎了喉骨或擊碎頭骨。九頭蛇已經猖狂到連掩飾也懶得做，大家最好就是能把冬兵的事跡都傳揚開去，逃跑的逃跑、擔驚受怕的擔驚受怕，因為冬兵最後總是能找上門來。

他如鬼魅般出現，快狠準地完成殺人任務後又消失得無影無蹤，不留一點蛛絲馬跡讓傲羅和神盾追蹤。

Natasha盯著《預言家日報》那張因為過度放大而更加像素模糊的冬兵相片陷入了沉思。那張相片是他從行車天橋上一跨就跳到車頂上，步步進逼已經因失事而橫躺在路面上的巴士。那場事故死了十一個麻瓜和兩名巫師。

時間很快便來到十二月。終於擺脫到Jarvis每年先斬後奏地拖他回家過聖誕的Tony幾乎  
是全校第一個樂呵呵地向麥教授報名今年聖誕留守學校的人，他還為此保持了愉快心情一星期天，直到下星期一早上麥教授和孚立維教授一同敲響黑魔法防禦術課室的門，打斷Coulson教授的授課。

「抱歉打擾你的課堂，Phil。Stark，你可以跟我們來一趟嗎？」

「……噢、不會吧。」Pepper輕輕地驚呼一聲，藍眸緊張又擔憂地看著褐髮男孩的後腦勺。

Tony起初沒有反應過來，只是直直地瞪著兩位教授看，直到Steve原本記筆記的筆啪嗒一聲地掉在課本上、Rhodey輕輕踢了一下好友要他動身才遲疑地把攤開的課本（可頁數還是停留在十分鐘前說到的部分）闔上、文具統統扔進書包裡，一臉鎮定地起身，在鴉雀無聲的全班目送下離開課室。

剩下半堂的黑魔法防禦術課壓根兒沒有人在留心聽書。可憐的Coulson教授在發現連愛徒Steve Rogers也頻頻走神後終究是放棄了繼續授課的打算，還提早五分鐘讓他們下課滾去吃午餐。

一向有鷹眼之稱的Clint第一個便發現正坐在雷文克勞餐桌前大口大口咬甜甜圈的Tony，他已經換下校服，外出用斗篷也披到肩膀上，旁邊放著已打包好的行李箱，寵物貓也乖乖地待在籠子裡在打盹。

他的同學們立刻圍上去。

「梅林的鬍子啊！怎麼了嗎？你家人都平安吧？拜託你告訴我們他們都平安！」Pepper尖聲地問道，一屁股坐到Tony旁邊開始噓寒問暖。Rhodey和Happy也迅速地佔領另一邊的空位，Steve只好站到Tony後方，可憐巴巴地地等著對方的回答。他絕不能容忍九頭蛇先搞丟他一個朋友後，另一個朋友和他的家人也遭逢毒手。

Tony吞下那一口甜甜圈，沒好氣地翻了一個白眼。

「他們都沒事！不過因為十七號老爸老媽就要出發到歐洲大陸，所以寫信來要求我提早回去，到時跟他們一起去歐洲！」他氣急敗壞地說，「媽的今天才十號我大可以五天後才起程為什麼非得要現在就回去？！還有我才不要跟他們去歐洲！暑假時我被迫跟他們去美國時已經受夠了！我們家有幾噸的保護咒在運作，難不成還怕九頭蛇會來摁門鈴嗎？況且我在學校過節也好好的！」

他連珠炮般說完以上一大段話後便拿起杯子狠狠地喝了好幾口咖啡。

「那倒又是，不然你去Carter家暫住幾天直到他們回來也無妨。」Rhodey分析。

「就是吧？！」Tony繼續暴跳如雷，假裝沒聽見Peggy那句「我爸其實並不喜歡你炸飛他我們房子的屋頂」。

「……所以你把行李都打包好了嗎，Stark？」孚立維教授的聲音突然響起把他們嚇得幾乎跳起來。Steve尷尬地移開自己，好讓站在他身後被完美地遮蔽的孚立維教授能夠直接和Tony說話以及看到收拾好的行李，「非常好，我們差不多是時候出發了，我在大廳等你。」妖精教授輕輕彈了一下魔杖，Tony的行李箱和貓籠便飄浮起來，隨著他前進的步伐飄離餐廳，讓剛進來的幾個一年級生驚嘆連連。

Tony撇撇嘴，拿餐巾抹了抹自己沾滿糖霜的手和嘴巴後便站起身，面對他的好友和同學們。

「那麼假期後見啦……我看我整個聖誕不是跟他們綁定在歐洲便是留在家裡，哪兒都去不了……手機或者郵件聯絡吧大夥兒，別太想我。」他和Rhodey、Happy和Pepper互相擁抱，拍了拍Thor的手臂、Bruce和Stephen的肩膀、與Clint碰拳後再互相比了根中指給對方，與Natasha微微頷首（他才不敢主動接觸這位紅髮女孩呢），最後來到Steve面前。

「抱歉我聖誕節不能陪你過啦。」Tony說著並伸出手似乎想要和Steve握手。Steve今年想留在霍格華茲過聖誕而不是回家與父母團聚，原因非常明顯。Tony本來還在計劃集合會留在學校的同學們一起打雪仗的。

Steve搖搖頭，握上Tony的手，隨即使力把對方往自己方向一拉，左手繞過Tony的身體落到他背後拍了拍——一個有點彆扭的友情擁抱。其他人心照不宣地移開目光的移開目光、別過頭的別過頭、想開口調侃的則被暴力阻止。

「你萬事小心。」Steve附在Tony耳邊說道，很快便又放開對方。

 

Tony被這個突如其來的半擁抱弄得有點尷尬，只是低聲地應了一聲「嗯」。他冷冷地瞪了眼在無聲哀叫自己的拇指差點被折斷的Clint，深深地看了他的好同學們最後一眼作道別，轉身離開餐廳。

十二月十七號是假期的第一天，從活米村開往倫敦國王十字車站的火車將於早上十一時開出。要回家過聖誕的學生吃完早餐後便會回宿舍作最後確認，確定自己的行李都收拾好、與朋友道別，開開心心地準備回家去。

本應如此。

那天早上第一隻飛進餐廳的貓頭鷹在牠赫夫帕夫學院的主人面前扔下當日的《預言家日報》，斗大的頭條標題瞬間便讓附近的人炸了鍋，包括Pepper、Happy以及Steve。

**冬兵襲擊Stark莊園**

Steve猛然起身的速度差點打翻他面前的碗碗碟碟，Happy及時抱著他的腰把他拉回來才不致於發生堂堂級長去搶低年級生報紙的鬧劇。

隔壁獅院的Peggy喊了他們一聲，示意他們過來，她面前已經放著一份報紙。Thor開始朗讀新聞內容：

 

_神盾高層、世界富豪Howard Stark位於倫敦市郊東南部的莊園昨日受冬兵及九頭蛇襲擊，造成多人傷亡，包括Howard本人、其妻子Maria以及獨子Anthony。部分傷者已送到聖蒙果醫院留醫，情況嚴重。魔法部及神盾人員目前正在Stark莊園蒐證調查。_

_案件發生於十六號下午，據倖存的Stark莊園僕人供述，當時大家正在門廳忙著為原訂今日（十七號）出發的歐洲旅程作準備，突然有人到訪。由於Stark莊園設有忠實咒以及其他保護措施保護，前往應門的僕人不虞有詐，他已被證實為其中一名死者Victor Prayon（二十七歲）。_

_“Victor突然躺倒在地上時我們一開始還沒有反應過來……是跟他最要好的Rebecca（二十五歲，隨後亦確認為死亡）尖叫後我們才注意到門前站著的就是冬兵（記者：你是如何得知對方就是冬兵？）他的面具！他左手是金屬手臂！後面跟著的人胸口都是骷髏頭（編按：九頭蛇）標誌！我跳起來就想往屋子裡跑，夫人當時就在起居室因為門廳的動靜而聞聲前來，Albert和Charles（同為死者）就替她擋了那道索命咒……我身後的牆突然就炸開了，我臨昏過去之前就見到冬兵正逼近夫人，老爺和Edwin先生在二樓衝下來……”_

_據聖蒙果醫院消息他們的確是接收了一名頭部受重創的女病人，基於病人私隱不便透露其身份，暫時未知是否即為Maria Stark。事件中僅受輕傷的Howard Stark以及管家Edwin Jarvis經簡單治療後已在神盾人員的護送下離開醫院，並拒絕接受我們的採訪。至於當時也在莊園裡的獨子Anthony 沒有任何消息，情況未明。_

_暫時未知九頭蛇如何突破Howard Stark和神盾於莊園附近十公里設下的保護咒，成功入侵。由於牽涉到忠實咒，目前不排除有內奸。_

_Stark家族是世界享負盛名的巫師家族之一，目前的家主為Howard Stark。雖然他們身為純種巫師的身份亦樂意與麻瓜出身的人打交道，在麻瓜社會中也是知名人士。_  
_Maria Stark於199X年時與Howard Stark結婚，兩人育有一子Anthony Stark。Maria熱心公益，經常活躍於慈善酒會上。Anthony Stark目前正就讀霍格華茲魔法及巫術學校，據知因為近期局勢動盪而提早回家度過聖誕假期，不料飛來橫禍。_

「什麼叫做沒有任何消息、情況未明？！」Clint大叫，「鐵罐是生是死也說一下啊？！」

「你給我閉嘴，Clint Barton！」Natasha罕有地低吼，她用眼神示意對方看一下環境。

Pepper急得眼框通紅，恨不得馬上起程前往Stark莊園找上Howard好好問清楚Tony的情況。Happy和Rhodey也是差不多類似的情形。

至於Steve。「沒有任何消息、情況未明」這十個字彷彿化成一個漆黑的搏格，重重地打了他腹部一拳，他臉色發白。

最害怕的事情終究是發生了，先是好友Bucky失蹤，再來是Tony受到襲擊、現時情況不明。

Tony，噢、Tony。

從四年的擦屁股收拾爛攤子的交情到去年開始的熟絡交心，兩人的關係進展神速，形影不離的好伙伴不再是Barnes-Rogers而是Stark-Rogers（Bucky當時對這說法表示非常歡迎，他明明是個喜歡女孩子的超級直男結果被這個稱號搞得基里基氣），Steve也發現他內心有一個邪惡的念頭逐漸滋長：他不想他們只是朋友。

暑假的倫敦約會非常好，他們在附近的海德公園解決掉午餐三文治和飲料後就像個觀光客一般把整個下午都耗到V&A以及科學博物館裡頭，Tony比起科學館裡面的展板解說更像一個展板解說——他甚至成功讓Steve那小學程度的科學知識（霍格華茲沒有科學課，所以Steve的科學知識真的只停留在小學六年級）提升到初中程度。至於V&A則是Steve負責當導賞的時間，原諒Tony對藝術的造詣是零。他尖銳地指出巴洛克和洛可可這兩個名字聽著其實更像是咖啡家族一員而不是什麼藝術風格，Steve差點就大笑出聲。

晚上Tony不敵Steve誠意拳拳的邀請以及狗狗眼（這簡直是犯規！沒人敢對這樣的Steve說不！）而來到Rogers家吃晚飯，也因而認識了同樣友善和藹的Rogers先生及夫人，有說有笑地度過了一個愉快的晚餐時間。

Steve準備送Tony離開Rogers家前往約定的街角等Stark家的人過來把小少爺接回去前，Rogers太太還給了兒子一個意味深長的眼神。可怕的女性直覺。

一路上他們還是繼續在聊，Steve指給Tony看Barnes的屋子的方向，話題開始落到他們那三位朋友的身上，但願他們此時此刻沒有鼻子癢打噴嚏。

幾隻飛蛾在街燈下飛來飛去，鍥而不捨地想把自己撞死到燈罩上去，牠們的拍翅令這安靜住宅區街道上為數不多的照明忽明忽暗，看得令人心煩。

「下次換我邀你到我家裡去——不准拒絕！」Tony還在那邊喋喋不休，絲毫沒有留意Steve的目光。「要是Barnes有興趣的話他也是我邀請之列，我會想辦法讓Natasha出現在我家裡。而且我想我媽媽會歡迎你們過來玩……她從我唸幼稚園開始就一直想我邀朋友回家玩然後她可以負責統籌這個小聚會的人的滋味。噢，還有你一定得嗜嗜老Jarvis——管家那位——的餡餅，你會愛死它！」

「沒問題，等到Bucky玩完回來後我再問問他？日期我們可以約八月尾？」Steve知道所謂的問問只是走個程序，他的死黨不可能會要當這個電燈泡。

「好極——Steve？」總算是消停下來的Tony才發現他們之間好像過於親密。他疑惑地抬眼，瞬間便被Steve那嬰兒藍的眼眸以及在裡頭快要滿溢出來的溫柔深情俘虜。天才的大腦立刻轟的一聲過熱超載，Tony慌張地移開目光，又鬼使神差地瞥了一眼對方的嘴唇。

Steve把這道目光當成是一個首肯，他繼續傾前—--

輕微的啵一聲，有人在他們附近現影。Tony扭頭的速度快得Steve都要開始懷疑他是不是在期待有人打斷他倆之間的奇怪氣氛。

「Jarvis！」Tony熱切地朝剛出現的金髮少年揮手，那是剛從霍格華茲畢業的Jarvis。

「少爺。晚上好，Rogers先生。」對於自家少爺熱烈得有點奇怪的Jarvis帶著好奇的目光落到少爺的朋友身上。他朝Steve微微頷首。

「晚上好。」Steve盡量維持臉上的笑容，看著Tony朝他作最後道別後便搭上Jarvis的肩膀，兩人又嗖的一聲施展消影術消失不見後，才懊惱地把臉埋進掌間。

 

Steve耳邊都是同學們七嘴八舌的討論，但他一句話也沒聽進去。那一夜他與仲夏的空氣乾瞪眼時的念頭再次浮現在他腦海中：他本該在那時就親下去的。

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

15.

 

有錢人家的書房就是那麼的與別不同。新入行的神盾成員Tom收回打量都是藏書的兩面牆的目光，重新把注意力放回他們這場筆錄之間。

坐在Tom與前輩對面雙人沙發上的高挑少年雙手交握在膝間，淡淡的傷疤劃過他的額角，湛藍色的眼睛下有著重重的黑影，與資料上所指的去年霍格華茲學校男學生會主席的印象相差甚遠。

「那麼Jarvis Stark先生，能否請你跟我們敘述一下當時的情況？」

Jarvis點點頭，沙啞地開口：

「那天我們都忙著準備第二天出行的事情，但我的行李已經收拾好了、少爺的也是，所以我們算是整個宅子裡面較閒的兩人。當時夫人正在起居室監工，老爺和Edwin先生在書房商量事情中，廚房相對來說比較少人出入，因此我跟少爺跑到裡面去了，門鈴響起那一刻我跟少爺在研究甜甜圈的口味。因為我們都向來都不需要去應門所以就不以為然……直到門廳的僕人傳來尖叫，有人大叫九頭蛇。」

Tony還沒成年不能隨便在學校外的地方使用魔法，向來也沒有在家裡還要魔杖隨身的習慣（倒是有一把螺絲起子在衣袋裡），他的魔杖還留在寢室裡。

於是唯一一個有自衛能力的Jarvis當機立斷地先把門廳經過飯廳最後通往廚房的門下了上鎖咒。Tony湊到廚房的窗前，看到原本保護Stark莊園的保護咒形成的罩子開始慢慢崩坍，他還沒來得及跟Jarvis說這件事，右邊的牆壁便突然發生爆炸，Jarvis及時拽過Tony的手臂把他拖到廚櫃後藏好，才不致於被掉得四處都是的磚石砸死的命運。

「他艹的！」Tony罵道，他的臉頰劃出一個小小的口子開始滲血。「他們怎麼破解忠實咒的！？」

「我不確定——」Jarvis 透過冰箱面的反射依稀辨認到外面正綠光紅光滿天飛，夾雜著大家的尖叫和逃跑的慌亂腳步聲。

「……夫人、您快躲起——」他聽見Charles的大吼戛然而止，然後是重物落地的聲音和女性斷斷續續的尖叫。Jarvis猛然回首，卻抓不住一個箭步已經衝出去的Tony。

「媽……！」

「等等、少爺——！」Jarvis顧不上自己的安危快步跟上去，目睹那個叫冬兵的傢伙把滿臉是血、已經失去知覺的Maria像一個破舊沒用的洋娃娃般扔到地上，一道綠光自另一個九頭蛇的魔杖尖端發出，Jarvis立馬把還楞在原地的Tony撲倒在地，堪堪避開這道索命咒，然而魔杖也自他手裡脫出，掉到不遠處。

 

「呃抱歉、我得稍微打斷一下。你是近距離接觸冬兵了嗎？他是一個怎樣的人？他高大強壯嗎？」

「他頭髮半長著、戴著面罩，我看不清楚他的臉。但他比我還要矮，身型看上去也只是個孩子，我想跟少爺差不多大……？」

「那你有看到他的魔杖嗎？我們可以透過魔杖出售紀錄追蹤他——」

「他不用魔杖。他的左手是金屬手臂，替他擋掉一堆攻擊，或者作出攻擊。」Jarvis打斷Tom的假設。「他就是用左手攻擊夫人的。」

「好吧。那……最後你們是如何逃脫的？」

「老爺——Howard先生叫我帶Tony先走。」

 

一道紅光打中了方才射出索命咒的九頭蛇的胸膛使他直接往後仰倒。Jarvis立刻抬頭，瞥見站在樓梯口的Edwin老管家已經又擊昏另一個正拾級而上的巫師，後者立刻從樓梯上摔下去，滾到冬兵腳邊不省人事。

年輕時候曾是決鬥專家之一的人就是不一樣。

「Maria！Tony！」Howard也出現在Edwin旁邊。他越過護欄看著樓下的一片狼狽，見到倒臥在血泊中的妻子更是驚得瞳孔一縮，隨即看到Jarvis以及Tony。「——Jarvis！拿上你的魔杖帶Tony走！馬上！我把這屋子的保護咒全都取消掉了！」

Jarvis點點頭，拍拍Tony的肩膀要他動起來，至少要先接近他的魔杖。然而Tony似乎還沒有從母親在他眼前受重創的震撼中緩過來，他才爬了幾步又被冬兵突然響起的低沉聲音驚得停下動作，不敢相信地轉過頭望向正朝自家父親喊話的敵人。

「這可不是你說了算，我的任務是要把整個莊園的人都殺掉。」

「你要是敢傷害我妻子和兒子——」

冬兵沒有等到Howard的話說完便衝前朝他的腦門揮拳過去，不料撲了個空。殺手及時在台階上穩住腳步找回平衡，伸手擋住Edwin發射的咒語，才後知後覺地想到Howard用了消影術把自己轉移到樓下旁，反應過來就舉起手朝樓梯下的人再發射一個爆炸咒，被對方的鐵甲咒擋去了大部分的衝擊。

「就是現在，Jarvis！」

「抓住我，少爺！」

「不！抓住他們！殺了他們！」

一堆魔咒從四方八面朝Stark一家方向發射，只是兩聲響亮的咻咻聲後，他們四人都消失得無影無蹤。

 

「所以你和小Stark先生就來到Carter莊園，就被Carter家的僕人發現；Howard先生就帶著夫人現影到醫院去；Edwin安頓好其他倖存的僕人後也趕到醫院去。可想而知，九頭蛇和冬兵放了把火後也借消影術逃脫了……我們差點就能把他逮住了，Howard先生真的不該把反消影術咒也撤掉。」

「所以我們就該被困在裡頭被殺嗎？」Jarvis冷冷地反問，他的藍眼緊盯著Tom。

「我不是這個意——」

「我能說的都說完了，我能回去照顧少爺了嗎？」Jarvis已經站起身，一副送客的樣子。「其他事你可以找發現我們的僕人去問問，恕我失陪。」他快步離開書房，直接帶上門。

Tom和前輩面面相覷，前輩一副恨鐵不成鋼的樣子地闔上筆記本，重重地打在對方的腦門上。

「要你亂說話！我們還沒問到小Stark到底什麼情況！」

 

＊

 

痛。

這是他醒來後第一個感知。

他全身上下彷彿被人強行拆散了再隨便拼湊回來般傳來陣陣鈍痛，但都沒有胸口那塊傳來的來得痛。

Tony雖然是個不愁穿吃、十指不碰陽春水的Stark，但拜他愛搞修理搞科研所賜，他十指碰鐵碰釘不時搞出大大小小傷口的情況更常出現，兩年前就試過摔斷手臂，八歲那年還因為偷偷玩銲接槍把自己的大腿銲出一個洞，要不是Howard及時發現立即把他送到醫院去，他的左腿就跟身體分了家（雖然魔法還是能把它們接回來）。

他其實不是很怕痛的人。痛感十分滿分的話，銲接槍事件算得上十分，摔斷手臂頂多只能算上五分。

現在，十一分。

Tony逐漸清醒的意識終究是戰勝了沉重的眼皮，他緩緩睜開眼睛。

不是想像中的白色牆壁白色天花白色病床，這兒並不是醫院，也不是Stark名下任何一間別墅，不過這房間看著有點熟悉，他大概以前是來過的。

窗簾被拉得只剩下一小條縫隙，足以告訴Tony現在是白天，只是不知道是何年何月何日的白天。除此之外昏暗的房間裡還有一股冰冷、無機質的藍色光芒籠罩著，他看得出那應該是魔法——但那光芒是來自他的胸口。

Tony又驚又恐地強忍著胸口的不適嘗試挪動自己的手，在他摸到自己心口時那股痛楚到達頂點。

像是有無數把利刃同時刺向心臟，他痛得大叫一聲，迅速移開自己覆在胸膛的手，那種痛楚也立刻消失。

下一秒，房門啪嗒一聲打開，Tony艱難地轉頭，看見Jarvis和Peggy跑了進來。

「少爺！/Tony！」

噢是了，他想起這兒是哪兒了，Carter莊園。他們消影術後是去了Carter莊園，他想起這個畫面。

「梅林的鬍子，你終於醒了！我去通知爸爸和Howard叔叔！」Peggy飛快地握了握Tony的手後又跑出房間，剩下Jarvis湊到他床邊，重新把想要起來的Tony按回床上去，掏出魔杖慢慢把床頭升起，讓Tony的上半身直起來。

「少爺，你還好嗎？先別亂動！你還好嗎？」

昏過去之前的記憶排山倒海般朝他襲來，Tony抓住Jarvis的袖子，胸口隨著他的喘氣激烈地上下起伏，他的胸口因而痛得要命，但Tony現在管不了這麼多。

「那之後發生什麼事？我記得消影術後我們來到Carter莊園……我怎麼了？我昏迷了多少天？我的天啦媽媽怎樣？爸呢？老Jarvis呢？」他連珠炮拋出無數個問題，直到最後才提起自己的傷口，他低頭看了看隔著睡袍也發出螢螢藍光的胸口。「……我的胸口搞什麼了？」

「你昏迷了足足一星期，明天就是平安夜。」Jarvis決定先挑一個簡單的問題回答，「老爺和Edwin先生都沒事——」

走廊傳來奔跑聲，下一秒Howard就氣吁吁地出現在門前，直直地盯著Tony看，一副快哭出來的樣子。

Tony從沒見過他爸這麼糟糕的狀態。Howard平時精心打理的小鬍子現在變成了一堆鬍渣，雙眼佈滿血絲、眼底有著濃濃的黑影，但看著Tony的眼眸卻是亮晶晶的，簡直比他平時在實驗室熬了三日三夜後出來發現Tony又拆了不知什麼東西正要提氣罵人的樣子還恐怖還要瘋狂。可能是有Edwin在，這忠誠的管家姑且還能迫到自家老爺別穿著同一件衣服好幾天甚至不打算洗澡。這模樣的Howard Stark看著就像老了十年。

Jarvis安靜地把床邊的位置讓給終於等到兒子甦醒過來的父親；Edwin在Howard背後推了一把。

「我……我的……My boy……」腳下踉蹌幾步才踏進房間的Howard好不容易才擠出一句話，他的眼睛依然閃爍著——Tony開始懷疑那是眼淚了我的天——下一秒他就擁上了他的孩子。

Tony好不容易才忍住差點衝口而出的尖叫，結果那短小的氣音卻被大家以為是疼痛的表現，兩位Jarvis還沒上前打算把兩父子分開，Howard倒是先放開Tony了。

「瞧我幹了什麼、我的天……我沒壓痛你吧……喂你這什麼表情？」

Tony一直維持驚慄的表情瞪大眼睛盯著Howard看，總算是令Howard的面子掛不住了。

「好吧我——」慈父劇本真的不適合他拿。可是他知道Tony甦醒過來的喜悅也是真的。

「媽在哪？」Tony打斷父親的話，安靜地看著Howard臉上最後一絲強裝的平靜都被抹走。Tony喉嚨發乾，眼框也開始泛酸。「不要告訴我她——」

「不，她還在醫院。」Howard阻止兒子胡思亂想下去，「她在醫院，她昏迷不醒但她還活著。那個冬兵差點擊碎、擊碎她的頭骨……不過感謝我們有魔法，傷口正癒合中但她需要一點時間來恢復……Tony，你其實傷得比她還重。」男人泛紅的眼睛從兒子的臉上落到他的胸口上。「你也差點就死了，我們不得不用這個來維持你的生命。」他指了指那處。

Tony顫抖地舉起手開始解開睡袍的鈕扣，他發現只要他不直接觸碰到皮膚就不會有劇痛。

他的胸膛平滑如初，然而有股藍光自他皮膚下透出來，正好是正中間的位置。

「這他媽的——」

「Jarvis，」Howard喊了一個人名，淡金髮少年立刻踏前一步。「告訴他。」

「你記得在我們施展消影術離開的時候，幾乎所有敵人都朝我們發射各種攻擊咒語和惡咒。」Jarvis開始講述當時的情況，「我的鐵甲咒在消影的同時就被打破了，有道惡咒剛好在那時朝我們方向發射，擊中你的心臟。」

「那個咒語比不上那三個不能饒恕的，但也接近了。它會進入你的身體、融入你的血管，一直嘗試攻擊你的心臟直到你死亡為止。」

「而這個魔法是在你心臟範圍建立一個護盾，替你擋下那些攻擊。」Howard接下去說，「當時再晚一分鐘你就救不活了，我只想到這個方法。」

Tony默默地盯著Howard，彷彿以前從沒認真看過他本人似的。好吧這倒是實話，他以前是真的沒怎麼認真看過自家老爸。

Tony從小到大對Howard的印象就是總是在實驗室裡忙東忙西、對他小學六年來都是第一名的成績單毫無興趣、老被Tony的牙尖嘴利嗆得直跳腳只好朝他大小聲。Maria是兩父子之間的橋樑，哄完大Stark再哄小Stark是家常便飯。她總是在Howard再一次被公事纏住而缺席兒子生日會時說什麼爸爸其實很愛你、他其實有記得你生日、你出生那時候他丟下做到一半的實驗忘了消影術這回事而駕車闖了六個紅燈趕到醫院之云云。

Tony從來不信，甚至幾年前的一次大吵他還直接甩了Howard一句「你從沒關心過我你最希望的是我從來沒出生」，看著Howard發白的臉色他還一副得戚地覺得自己又贏了一場口水戰。

嗯，那時的自己真的有點混蛋。Tony這樣評價自己。

「……等到你情況再穩定點，我會再找方法替你解咒。」

「沒關係，爸。」Tony最後聽見自己開口，並且嘗試舉起雙手給出一個想擁抱的動作，Howard小心翼翼地攬過Tony的肩膀。「謝謝。」

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

16.

 

棕髮女孩敲敲房門，成功打斷裡頭的對話。

「你差不多時候該休息了。」Peggy Carter故意提高聲量，好讓自己的聲音也傳到躺在床上的病人手上拿著的手機裡的對話去。

不出女孩所料，還在和這病人視訊聊天的三位少年少女先是愣了一秒，看時間的看時間、說晚安的說晚安、叮嚀的叮嚀，幾秒之後只剩下Tony Stark對著螢幕亮著「視訊通話已結束」顯示的手機乾瞪眼。

「現在還沒到十一時呢！」Tony提出嚴重抗議，瞪著走到床邊準備收走手機的Peggy。

「那又如何？」Peggy反問，她維持攤開手等著手機被上繳的動作。

「平常凌晨一時就去睡我也嫌早！」Tony一臉不情願地把手機交到Peggy掌心上。

「這兒是我家，姓Carter的說了算。」Peggy冷哼一聲，五指合攏準備收走手機時又想起另一件事。「噢，你要先跟Steve說晚安嗎？」

「……」

「答案是不要？」

Tony放棄最後掙扎地在Peggy微笑中把手機要回來，點開通訊軟體找到和某人的聊天頁面草草地敲了句「被威逼去睡了晚安」，附送一打表情符號。

大概因為是假期所以在霍格華茲城堡很閒的級長大人很快就有回覆：「好好休息！晚安Tony，祝好夢 ;) 」

「這年頭為什麼還會有人用符號來當表情。」Tony再次交還手機時向Peggy抱怨一句。

「你放過他吧，他這個乖寶寶為了和你保持聯繫都開始使用手機上網了。我們還得慶幸你的密碼早改掉。」Peggy沒好氣地翻了翻白眼，朝Tony道了聲晚安後便往門口走，順便摁下燈掣。房間的照明瞬間只剩下床邊的小夜燈以及Tony胸口處發出的幽幽藍光。

「等等，Peggy？我有些事想跟你說。」

Stark家和Carter家是世交，Peggy和Tony同年出生之餘日子也只差不到兩個月的時間，又住在附近，是從小到大的玩伴沒錯——這個玩伴的意思是一個在安靜地看書一個在安靜地拆電器地同在一室——Peggy當Stark家的那個小麻煩精是弟弟般看待，Tony也一直待Peggy是姐姐，一個不偏不倚更能在重要關頭給予好提議的人。

「怎麼了？」

「我覺得……我懷疑冬兵是Barnes。」

Peggy眨眨眼睛，一開始並沒有回過神來。

「你知道你在說什麼嗎？那怎麼可能會是James——」

「我不知道，蠻橫咒？失憶咒？複製人？人格分裂？我認識他五年了，我認得他的聲音，他再怎麼壓低我也能認出是他的聲音！冬兵不是Barnes本人就是有人複製了他。」Tony語速飛快地說道，「我沒有告訴神盾，不敢告訴我爸，因為我不知道要是他們抓住了他的話會怎樣對他，我怕老爸會直接弄死他。我也沒有告訴Pepper他們甚至沒有告訴Jarvis，你是第一個知道，Peggy。」

Peggy手指一點一點自己的下巴，大腦快速地運轉中。

「我們始終要把這件事告訴任何一位大人或是神盾。」女孩最後這樣說，「……你告訴Steve了嗎？」

「我該告訴Steve嗎？直接跟他說，『嘿你的死黨好像就是冬兵耶而且他差點殺了我媽媽』嗎？」

Peggy沈默地看著Tony。

「我們明天再商量這事，你先休息。」她最後這樣說道。

 

＊

 

結果他們第二天還是把這件事告訴大人們。Howard一如兒子所料一聽見這消息時怒不可遏，只差沒馬上去把Barnes挖出來好好折磨一番，一來是兒子苦苦的哀求，二來是醫院今早傳來的通知Maria情況轉趨穩定，Edwin現在還在醫院密切留意情況。

「我還是必須把這件事上報給神盾。」Howard喝完一口咖啡後總算緩過來，他一臉冷漠地看見Tony已經完全收回去剛剛求他時的眼淚鼻涕——這個臭小子。「那是一百條人命，終身監禁對他來說是最仁慈的下場……當然這事最終決定不在我手上。Jarvis？替我聯絡一下Fury，我去霍格華茲一趟。」

Jarvis頷首，離開客廳。

「Howard叔叔，說到霍格華茲，這事該先保密還是我們可以告訴我們的同學？」還是聰明的女孩最先想到這個問題，Peggy繼續說下去。「James有個非常要好的死黨還有一個關係親密的女友，我們彼此認識。如果可以公開的話，我認為他們有權先知道。」

「他們兩個都在霍格華茲過聖誕沒回家。」Tony插嘴。

因應九頭蛇在東歐頻繁的活動，Romanoff夫婦已經離開俄羅斯的家，到美國匯合他們的好友。他們建議Natasha聖誕留在學校，霍格華茲總比她到其他地方安全。

「他們名字是？」

「Steve，Steve Rogers是Barnes的死黨，赫夫帕夫的級長。」Tony又搶答，Peggy忍著好笑放任他繼續說下去。「女友是史萊哲林的Natasha Romanoff，紅髮俄羅斯女孩。」

Jarvis這時又重新回到客廳，他朝Howard點點頭表示一切就緒。

「好吧，我會跟Fury商量。」Howard站起來，回頭盯了眼窩在沙發裡又開始滑手機的兒子。「Anthony Stark，你應該回去床上休息了。」

Tony瞪大本來就不小的眼睛瞪向父親。

「不，我拒絕，我才剛離開我的床兩小時！而我討厭像個快死的人一般躺在床上一整天、哪兒都不能去、什麼都不能做！你不如用恆黏咒把我的背和床黏一起？」

「你現在這樣的身體情況當然是哪兒都不能去什麼都不能做！」Howard提氣就想要罵，「看在梅林的份上！你現在就是一個病人！」

又來了，Stark父子的定番爭吵。幾天前的和好並不能阻止他們依舊的幾天一小吵。Peggy翻了個白眼，決定開口：

「Howard叔叔，你先去忙吧，我回頭搞定他。」

 

＊

 

Steve滿頭灰地爬出Carter莊園偏廳的壁爐爐柵時整個人還在暈。呼嚕網是Steve Rogers最不喜歡的旅行方式沒有之一。

好吧，他暈的原因不止這個。

「不，別把煤灰抖到地毯上。那是我祖父最喜歡的一張地毯。」熟悉的聲音響起，一條毛巾被塞到Steve手上。Steve迎上Peggy的褐色眼睛。「嗨，Steve，真令人意外。」女孩勾起一個漂亮的微笑，歡迎這位同級同學來到她家。

「日安，Peggy。」Steve這才反應過來剛才報目的地時說的Carter莊園那個Carter還真是他想的那個Carter。「相信我，我對於自己的到訪也很感意外——」

他還沒說完，身後的火爐又升起了翡翠綠的火焰，下一秒Howard優雅地滑出壁爐，他揮了揮魔杖把身上的煤灰變不見後才整理好自己的衣領，這才望向在場的另兩位孩子，其中一位還是他帶回來的。

「非常好，你沒早出一個火爐。」Howard滿意地點點頭，又彈了一下魔杖把Steve身上的灰都變走，總算讓Steve變回原來乾乾淨淨的樣子。「也許我得麻煩你叫僕人再整理一個客房，Peggy，因為我把這位先生從霍格華茲偷出來了，他至少今晚會在這兒住。」

 

先解釋一下Steve為何會被抓來Carter莊園。

吃完午餐拿著素描本打算找個地方畫畫的金髮少年在一條走廊迎面遇上剛從校長室出來的Howard。

Steve馬上便認出Howard Stark，在巫師和麻瓜界都這麼有名的成功人士他怎麼可能不認得？最近《預言家日報》隔個幾天就有Stark家的報導，今天還有人繼續不負責任地猜測事故發生後一直沒露面的Maria和Anthony Stark其實已經死亡——Steve當時正跟後者發短訊。

Howard對上一次來學校還是兩年前他家好兒子把走廊的半面牆轟掉、他來商討賠償的那次。因為兒子不曾和他提學校的事，他也自然不可能會認得Tony的同學——Pepper、Happy和Rhodey除外。這個與他擦肩而過的大男孩叫停他時Howard只是揚了揚下巴等著千篇一律的什麼讚美bla bla bla，然而對方第一句話便是問起Tony的情況。

「……他說沒問題很好可是我們都知道他就是那種不吭一聲也死撐下去的傻瓜，我真的希望他很好。」

Howard看了一眼金髮男孩頸上圍著的頸巾配色以及別在胸前亮晶晶的級長徽章，而且他那張臉好像在哪兒看過。

「……Steve Rogers？」

「是！」

「噢，你就是Rogers？醫療室的那個男孩？」Howard想起了。兩年前他和Fury就賠償問題唇槍舌劍一番後本來就想直接回家，還是Edwin勸他看看少爺才記得往醫療室跑一趟，跟左手吊著三角巾的Tony大吵一場。他記得當時旁邊就站了一個個子矮小、一臉快要嚇死的獾院男孩，聽說是他把Tony送去醫療室的。「你……中了暴食咒嗎？」

「……」不愧是姓Stark的。那是Steve第一個想法。「我四年級暑假開始長高了。」

「哦、好吧。」Howard隨便地應了一聲，壓根兒沒有興趣知道這男孩什麼時候長的高。「所以你是Tony現在滑手機傳訊息的對象之一對吧？Tony有跟Maria跟我提過你，你是我兒子的好友吧？暑假去倫敦玩的那個？」而且還是Barnes家那小子的死黨。

小鬍子男人滿意地看到這原本還是淡淡定定的小子一秒變成一隻煮熟的蝦，臉頰紅得就要滴出血來，支支吾吾語無倫次地說什麼我很高興你朋友視我為兒子。

這種羞澀的年輕小伙子真好玩，比起他家的小天才有趣得多了。

總而言之，Howard下一秒便拽過Steve的手臂又折返回校長室，劈頭就說要把這孩子偷出來到Carter莊園去。因為學校裡不能使用消影術，他們只好用呼嚕網，也就出現了開頭Steve從Carter莊園火爐爬出來的一幕。

Peggy帶著Steve離開偏廳後遇上第一個人就是正從二樓下來的Jarvis。這位學校前輩對於Steve的出現只是驚訝了一秒，很快便在Peggy的解釋下明白一切。

「我家先生總是率性而為，為你帶來困擾實在非常抱歉。」Jarvis無可奈何地搖搖頭，「我恐怕你的行李最快也得明天早上才會送來，我順便叫人為你準備日用品和換洗衣物。」他和Peggy交換了一個眼神，後者立刻明白過來。

「我看我還是先找父親說明你的到來，我可不想他晚餐時才發現家裡多了一個人。」Peggy推著Steve來到二樓，停在一扇門前。「你先在這兒休息一下吧，我去找父親。」她不待Steve反應便腳下生風般匆匆離開。

Steve沒有辦法，只好打開門踏進房間。

房間很大，天花板很高。這是Steve踏進去後的第一個感想。大概是他家裡客廳飯廳以及廚房的面積總和。

角落放了一張書桌，書桌上堆了幾本《量子重力論之旅》、《黑洞、空間、時間》看著是Tony會看的書本，卻沒有被翻閱的痕跡。

想起什麼的Steve猛然回頭，迎上房間中間大床上躺著的人的目光。

「OMFG、Steve？！」

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

17.

 

Howard出門後Peggy實現她的承諾搞定了Tony——不要想太多，鑑於Peggy還有四個月才滿十七歲可以使用魔法，她還不能直接用昏擊咒打暈這傢伙。所以只是一點點的說之以利，成功把Tony勸回房間裡休息去。

沒有咖啡沒有甜甜圈沒有小儀器製作修理沒有熬夜，每天午後還有治療師來做例行檢查，Tony Stark痛恨如此無聊的日子。

但他更痛恨自己的心臟。

好吧，心臟是無辜的，它到現在還在為主人的生存而努力跳動著。該痛恨的是那個天殺的惡咒。

Howard和神盾等人還在尋找根除這惡咒的方法，但在這之前只能繼續用魔法在Tony的心臟周圍築起一個保護罩來抵消惡咒對那器官的攻擊。

雖說不直接接觸胸膛附近的皮膚就不會帶來劇痛，可是Tony的睡姿向來不太好，熟睡時無意識一手拍在胸膛上然後直接被痛醒的事幾乎每晚都會發生。

更不用提那惡咒不時成功鑽空子來一波攻擊的時候。

Tony等到疼痛逐漸遠去後才慢慢鬆開之前一直緊攥的床單，緩慢地呼出一口氣。他抹了一把額頭把沁出的冷汗拭掉，伸手撈過擱在床頭櫃上的手機，並沒有新訊息的通知。Steve Rogers那傢伙看來還在畫素描不打算回他訊息；Pepper說過要製作曲奇來探病，她應該正跟發粉搏鬥中……Tony聽見身後的門開了又關，大概是五分鐘前離開這兒的Jarvis去而復返。他翻了個身，正好迎上一個熟悉的金髮藍眸少年同樣詫異的表情。

「OMFG、Steve？！」他驚得大叫，從床上彈起來。「……天啊你不是我的幻覺吧？！」

Steve決定用一個擁抱來證明自己是真實存在而不是Tony一星期沒攝取咖啡因（不算昏迷的日子）而產生的幻覺——雖然下秒Tony就已發出嘶的一聲並把他推開。

「……噢、抱歉Tony，我是不是壓到你的傷口？」Steve一臉懊惱，他緊緊地抓住Tony的肩膀，藍眸緊張地上下打量著Tony，深怕下一秒Tony哪個傷口就要裂開把衣服染紅的樣子。

Tony覺得他現在的樣子像極闖了禍在擔心被主人責備的金毛大狗。

「你……呃、只要你別碰到我胸口就行。」Tony搔搔頭，反手將Steve推到床邊的椅子坐好。「因為……我的心臟現在不太好。」

不是一個好的開頭，Tony Stark你這個蠢蛋。你把一隻金毛大狗欺負得露出一個彷彿以後再也沒有好骨頭吃的表情。

褐髮小天才砸砸嘴，動手開始解自己衣服的鈕扣。

「等等、你在做什——」Steve的臉迅速漲紅。他手忙腳亂地想要阻止Tony的動作，直到第三個鈕扣都被解開，Tony扯開衣襟，那瑩瑩藍光映入Steve眼中時像被按下暫停鍵般停下一切動作。「……這是什麼？」過了幾秒後，他聲音沙啞地問。

「唔……維持我生存的魔法？」Tony歪歪頭扮了一個鬼臉，「在我跟你說話的現在，這東西一直在替我擋下每一分每一秒都打算鑽進我心臟的惡咒。九頭蛇的傑作。」

「什、什麼？」

Tony一臉無語地看著Steve那再說下去他就哭給你看的臉，他胸口傳來一陣異樣，像是胃部或是心臟自行翻了個筋斗似的，但絕對不是惡咒這時候又鑽空子。

「如果你能答應我聽完不會哭出來——老天爺啊你能不能收起你那該死的表情我的意思是我他媽的還活著呢！」

「……Language。」Tony還沒說出第一個字已經在吸鼻子的Steve勉強地擠出一句話。「……我盡量。」不哭出來。

我去你媽的Language。Tony翻了個白眼，隱去他懷疑冬兵就是Barnes的部分，把十多天前發生的事情從頭到尾說出來。Steve全程皺著眉頭一臉緊張，剪得恰到好處的指甲緊緊地摳住自己的褲子，在聽到那道魔咒直接擊中Tony胸口那段時還深深地倒吸一口氣。

「……最後我爸替我施了這個保護咒姑且暫時抵擋惡咒的侵入，但缺點就是他每晚都要給我來那麼一下來鞏固法術，」Tony比了一個揮魔杖的手勢，「我不能離開他——噢這說法真噁心……還有的就是這變成我的罩門了。要是有誰非要我嗝屁不可真的輕而易舉而我居然把這件事告訴你了我爸一定會想殺了我——」說到後面Tony雙手插進自己亂槽槽的褐髮裡，把髮型弄得更亂，他眼睛佈滿恐慌，突然一把抓住Steve的手臂。「別告訴我爸我把這事告訴你了，OK？不然我發誓我在他把我宰掉之前會先找你陪葬——」

Steve俯前決定用一個吻堵住那張還在喋喋不休嚷著要不讓Jarvis來施個遺忘咒的嘴。

如果不是Steve那突然湊近的臉以及吻完後基本上整個人都變成粉紅色明顯有貓膩，Tony都要懷疑唇上一閃而逝的觸感只是被頭髮或是什麼昆蟲擦過。

「……這是你第一次主動吻心儀對象嗎？」Tony沒頭沒腦地開口，親眼目睹粉紅色的人原來能進化成一個更加紅色的生物。

「我……我很抱歉——」Steve話未說完又被強硬地打斷。

「第一，不要吻完人後道歉。」

「第二，我現在要再來一遍。」這回輪到Tony雙手捧住Steve那還在發燙的臉頰，直接湊上去。

 

趁著Steve去洗澡而Howard還有大概一刻鐘才會忙完手上的工作過來替Tony鞏固魔法的空檔，Peggy來到Tony的房間，當時Tony正跟Pepper聊視訊。

「恭喜你們終於搞上了。」Peggy一來就這樣說。

“你跟Steve？噢我的天！終於！”Pepper尖叫。

「Ms. Carter，我覺得你的用字太過不淑女了，你可以用『開始一段良好的戀愛關係』而不是『搞上了』。」Tony冷哼一聲，奈何Peggy從來就不吃這一套。

「不要以為我們不知道你們吃晚飯的時候全程都在玩眉來眼去和踢小腿遊戲。」

因為不是什麼宴會，餐桌座位排列也沒有特別的規定，就只是平常的一頓晚餐而已。Tony二話不說便拉著第一次到這種古老莊園造訪而格外緊張的Steve坐一起，Peggy全程看著坐她對面的兩個同齡男孩在打情罵俏，害明明不是單身的女孩子也嗅到滿滿的戀愛酸臭味。

「哪個我們？！」

「Jarvis，你該慶幸Howard叔叔和我爸爸一直在討論其他事沒空管你們，你們最好收斂一點。」

“老天，我能想像到那時的情況。”Pepper發表她的感想。

「對吧？我都想打他們了。」

“拜託你告訴我他們不會睡同一張床上。”

「你最好不要把這提議說出來Pep。不過他們的房間甚至不是相鄰。」

「這點你們真的不用擔心。我現在這胸口只能自己一個睡。」Tony嘗試搶回視訊通話的主導權——為什麼現在是兩個女孩當著他的面聊起來了。

處於下風的男孩還沒把形勢扳回來，拿著的手機便開始瘋狂震動，來自群組的祝賀或是抱怨短訊蜂擁而至。

“對，我告訴大家了。”Pepper大方地承認。

Tony點開Clint懶打字而用錄音的音訊檔案，下秒差點沒被肥鳥那幾乎是用吼的嗓門嚇得從床上跳起來。

 

“我艹你大爺的Stark你害我沒了十加隆啊啊啊啊！”

 

「你們還拿我們來開賭局！？」Tony馬上便想到這是鬧哪齣，生氣地朝Pepper喊道。隔著一個螢幕的Pepper只是聳肩默認，絲毫沒有把好友的怒火放在眼內。

“我們差不多四年級開始就在賭你們什麼時候才正式在一起。Nat是莊家。”

「除了我之後我想沒有六年級生沒參與這個賭局。」Peggy決定補充一點。「Daniel也有押你們是到七年級才會開始一段良好的戀愛關係。」她特地在最後幾個字加重語氣。

「那不就是所有人？Loki也有？！」

「他押六年級，所以他現在是贏家之一了。」

“還有誰押六年級？Strange？我知道Nat也是押六年級……”

Tony一副震驚的樣子地來回在Pepper和Peggy之間來回巡視。

「我感覺和你們的友情受到深深的背叛——Steve！你來正好！你能相信我們所有的同級生在拿我們來開賭局嗎？！」少年嚷到一半便見到他那新鮮出浴的小男友頂著微濕的頭髮、帶著清新舒爽的沐浴乳香味踏進房間，把握機會向他抗議。

「嗯？什麼……」

Pepper翻了一個超級大白眼，二話不說便決定結束視訊通話。Peggy也沒好氣地搖搖頭，朝兩人叮囑一句「別太過火等下Howard叔叔還會過來一趟」後也離開，往自己的睡房走去。

她突然停下腳步，後知後覺地想起原本趁Steve去洗澡時候來找Tony是為了什麼原因。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time Tony chose to hide the fact about Bucky and Winter Soldier from Steve.


End file.
